It's Complicated
by LifesLover
Summary: Roxas loves Axel, who's infatuated with Demyx, who can't get thoughts of Zexion out of his head. And Zexion... well, Zexion is just clueless. And is that... Sora and Riku playing matchmaker? High school can be so complicated. /AkuRoku, Zemyx, RiSo/
1. Just another Typical Day

Disclaimer: Even if I was rich, and was able to afford to buy Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix wouldn't be so dumb as to sell it to me. So, last time I checked, I don't own it.

A/N: Yes, this is me starting my third multi-chaptered fic. Am I dumb? Quite possibly. Either way, I was trying to finish the next chapters for BLP and HTLAS and I found that I couldn't. I'm tired of writing mostly drama, and depressing things, so I decided to start this story. This is fun, and humorous, although you might not find it that funny- I suck at writing humor. I will finish the next chapters of BLP and HTLAS, so don't fret.

Dedication: This is for **13loves8loves9loves6** 'cause her name totally inspired this fic, if the summary didn't clue you in.

Warnings: Uh... there might be a mild lemon in later chapters (there won't be many- ten or so, probably) but I haven't fully decided yet. Right now, this'll stay at teen until I decide to put a lemon in or not. Then it will go up to mature if I decide to do so.

I really wanted to do a sarcastic!Roxas, so please don't see past that.

Pairings: AkuRoku, Zemyx, RiSo, unrequited AkuDemy (I know, I felt weird writing it, but it'll never actually happen), unrequited SoraKairi (to some degree), and even some unrequited RiSo in the beginning. You'll see.

* * *

**It's Complicated**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Just another Typical Day**_

_**

* * *

**_

Roxas

* * *

I really and truly hate mornings.

If the above statement hasn't already informed you that I'm not a morning person, I'll just say this- I'm not a morning person.

Me being a morning person is like saying that Sora is an emo with tendencies towards suicide- completely false and so untrue that it would make your mother cry for the lies you've been spouting.

Yeah… I'm not a morning person. I hate mornings- everything about them. I believe that if I could spend my life not waking up before noon, then I would be one happy person indeed.

As it is, I have to wake up at five in the morning, to my (note, _older_) brother jumping on me, and acting as my alarm clock. How's it that anybody can have that much stamina in the morning? Doesn't he run himself ragged, expending that much energy? It's a phenomenon to me, and one that I will probably never be able to answer.

But, back to the point that I'm trying to make: I hate mornings. Well and truly hate them. Waking up while it's still dark outside, only to realize that I have to get up and go to school does not help morning's case, either.

So, naturally, I'm in a bad mood when I get to school, because my day's already gone to hell in a hand basket, so what's a little more shit when it piles up?

Then, I see him. And it's as though waking up before the sun rises doesn't matter. Because this guy is absolutely hot enough that makes getting up (oh, the pun that I could use right now) completely worth it.

Oh, just looking at him is enough to make me salivate- I'm like a rabid dog in heat whenever I get near enough to him to see those eyes, or those tattoos- and you know that whole 'hot' statement I said earlier- yeah, I kinda meant it literally. The guy's got this hair (oh, I would _love_ to find out if the carpet matches the draperies, if you get what I mean) that almost looks like its on fire. I mean- this hair is so red, that it looks like the guy's got fire on top of his head. And if he's a natural, oh…. Like I said… I'm a rabid dog in heat.

Even though I'm practically jumping up and down 'cause I'm so close to this guy, I've still got my surly 'I'm-Angry-Enough-To-Rip-Your-Intestines-Out-And-Eat-Them… And-Enjoy-It' face on, so, of course, everyone's avoiding me- even my brother.

Then again, Sora is smart enough to know when to leave me alone, and this is one of those days. You see, the reason for my surly expression is not because it's the morning (although that really doesn't help), but rather because the apple of my eye, the light of my life, the reason for my wet dreams (I could go on forever, but let's move forward in the story, shall we?) isn't looking in my direction. In fact, the guy doesn't even know I exist.

Yeah, Sora is smart enough to have realized that when I see the guy of my dreams staring after another guy, I'm not going to be happy.

That stupid Demyx: he's gonna take Axel away from me (completely disregarding the fact that Axel Edan is not technically mine, or anywhere close to being mine).

Okay, I don't really have anything against Demyx Mizu- as far as blonds' go, he's a pretty cool guy. But Axel Edan is interested in him, and he's the only one that doesn't get that. And I want Axel to be mine.

God, I sound like a whiny little teenager, don't I?

Well, tough- this is my story, and I'll sound however I want to be.

Shit.

This shows how desperate I am to get laid- I'm talking to myself about how much I like Axel, and how much I want to shoot Demyx at a close range. I've got to get a life.

But my life is walking away from me, and I'm about this close (can't you see my fingers in that proverbial pinched look that denotes exactly _how_ close I am to losing it? Well poo, too bad) to jumping on him, and yelling out my undying love (and lust- can't forget the lust) for the entire hallway to hear.

Yeah….

I'm losing it.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? Then again, if you haven't figured out who I am, you're all dumb. I am Roxas Kiran. That's Ro-xas. Not Rucksack. You wouldn't believe how many teachers actually do that the first day of school. It can get incredibly annoying.

Anyway- Roxas Kiran. I'm blond (so why am I knocking a fellow blondie? We should stick together, right? Not when he's stealing Axel), got blue eyes (according to my mother, they're like ice crystals- I don't listen to my mother), and am incredibly short (abnormally short for a guy. And it's not because I didn't eat my vegetables and drank milk when I was young, either!). I'm so short that people believe that I'm lost and should be at the elementary school next door.

It's humiliating. I'm only 5'3'', but what would you care about that? I swear, I'm _this_ close (there's those phantom fingers again) to gaining a growth spurt and shooting up like a rocket.

Anyway, introductions are over, and now I'm gettin' back to my story.

Sora knew to stay away, but I would just like to say that my brother is not a coward. He just knows when to retreat. Now's a time to retreat.

So, when I walk into my high school (_Twilight Preparatory Academic Accolade- _Yeah, doesn't make much sense, does it? Our founding principle was absolutely nuts, I swear. He really liked the word 'accolade' even though it doesn't really have anything to do with our school), I was all set to spend the day staring at the source of my perpetual wet dreams (covertly, of course), when what do I find but the guy staring at someone else!

Therefore, the reason for my 'I-Eat-Gerbils-And-Spit-Them-Back-Out' face, and the reason why my older (by eleven months) brother backed away from me slowly, and then left the school. Probably feared that I would spontaneously combust- my face was getting really red.

My day went to hell in a handcart.

Have I mentioned that I really hate mornings?

_**

* * *

**_

Axel

* * *

The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Yes, I know how dumb it is to spell it out, but I figure if I spell it out for you now, you won't misspell it as Axle, later. Damn it, I'm not a car part. (1)

I am Axel Edan- genuine bonified pyro (I don't get A's in Chemistry for nothing), senior at this crappy high school, and completely over the moon for one Demyx Mizu.

Not that the ditzy blond would ever notice my affections. No offense to Demyx, 'cause I'm seriously infatuated (God, I hate that word, but what else can I say?) with the guy, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. Oh, sure, he has book smarts (although not as much as that creepy blue-haired kid, Zexion) but what he makes up for in book smarts, he more than lacks in common sense.

In all actuality, it's part of his charm.

The guy wouldn't notice a dancing leprechaun in a pink tutu if it came right up to him and smacked him on the ass.

Anyway, enough about Demyx. I'm not talking about him for the rest of my life- no, this is about me.

Okay, so it deals with Demyx, but still- it's about me.

You see, due to Demyx's previously discussed lack of common sense, he doesn't know that I like him. In fact, as far as he's concerned, we're just classmates who talk to each other because there isn't anything else to do while wiling away the time until the school bell rings.

Yeah, if you haven't noticed already, I kinda want to be more than just 'acquaintances' with him.

So, because of this inability to see that I'm kinda gaga (another _really_ bad, feminine word) over him, I have a problem.

You see, I don't know if Demyx is gay, and I can't exactly walk up to him and tell him how badly I want to be with him.

God, the more I talk about it, the sappier I sound.

Doesn't fit with my tough, bad boy image, now does it?

I swear, I feel like slapping myself over the head, 'cause there's nothing about Demyx that really warrants how I feel. He's turning me into a girl, and dammit, I don't want to be the girl in our relationship.

Hahaha, oh, wow, I crack myself up. Relationship. Yeah, right! We don't have one! We probably will never have one!

Dammit, I've got to get a hold of myself. This is not good for my image.

I walk up the steps to my high school (that's the host of the dumbest name ever, but I won't tell you what it is, 'cause I'm ashamed enough as it is) and pass by this really short (then again, I'm kinda tall, so they all look really short to me- 6'2'', baby) blond guy (looks kinda like a freshman, but I really can't tell- after a while, they all look to be really young) who looks like he could eat a kitten and enjoy it. He's really angry looking, and I'm wondering if it's just because its morning, we're in school, and it's the start of a new school year. Either way, I skirt around him, just like all the other people around him, and then I move past him, and forget about him.

Why do I forget about the freakily angry blond? 'Cause there's another blond in my sight, and I'm too distracted to care about someone I don't know.

Ah, Demyx….

I feel really dumb going all googly-eyed over a boy that barely even knows I exist, but I just can't help it. I have to do something. But I just don't know what.

Rather than going to my locker and getting my books for my first (and my favorite) period class, I follow Demyx. You're probably wondering if this is a daily occurrence or something. Yeah, it's not a tradition of mine, considering that I've only realized that I like Demyx about two weeks before school ended last year, back when he was a sophomore and I was a junior. So, no, it's not a daily occurrence. But I just want to see him some more, and screw the fact that the bell for first period is gonna ring in five minutes. I want to see where he's goin', 'cause Demyx is actually studious, and usually goes to his classes when he gets to school.

Yeah, the library isn't where his class is going, 'cause it's the second fricken' day of school, and we're not doing anything in first period (yeah, we have the first class together- imagine how happy I was yesterday when I found out. I was practically jumping for joy) that warrants going to the library. Why would we, considering that it's a Chemistry class?

So, even though Demyx is a serious student, he has no reason to go to the library this early in the school year. So, I follow him inside.

And suddenly, I'm seeing red.

No, really- I see red.

The red-auburn hair of one Kairi Coventina filled my vision and I had to back up to uncross my eyes. I know that my hair is red like WHOA, but hers is red hair like WOW.

And if you don't get that, too fuckin' bad for you.

"Hey, Axel."

"Hey, Kairi."

Don't let the different last names fool you- Kairi and I are cousins, so, of course, we know each other, even though she's a junior and we have never had classes together.

"Axel, what are you doing in the library? You shouldn't have any reason to step foot in here for at least another week?"

I bristled. "What- I can't have an interest in checking out a book as a recreational read?"

Kairi looked thoughtful then opened her mouth. I really wish she hadn't. "Considering that you're not exactly the type to open a book until you're forced to for school, yeah, it's a little unusual for you to 'have an interest in checking out a book as a recreational read'."

I looked down my nose at her, then pushed her out of my way. "So what if I'm not here for books? I have a reason, and you're blocking me from it. Now, go away, Kairi."

Kairi snorted and rolled her eyes. "Who's the new boy toy?"

I snarled, "That's none of your business, Coventina, now shut up and leave me the fuck alone."

She smiled. "I love you, too, Axel, even if you are a dick to me. Alright, I'll let you get back to your scoping out of the new victim. Talk to ya later, all right?"

I was distracted, having seen Demyx again, with a book in hand, going up to check it out. "Yeah, yeah, go away, Kairi."

I don't know what she did, because I left her side and went closer to the checkout counter.

And then, I was seeing that figurative red that denotes anger.

Demyx was talking to that creepy blue-haired kid, Zexion, laughing and chatting with him (although Zexion isn't doing much in the way of responding).

And, by the way he was leaning towards Zexion (stupid guy, checking out Demyx's stupid book), I could tell that he was definitely interested.

Although I've know figured out that Demyx was gay, I am not at all happy.

Because this means that Demyx has no interest in me, probably doesn't really know that I exist, or that I'm gay (although I've definitely been called a player in school- I've never actually _done __**it**_, though, if you're wondering), and that I've got a huge (God, I don't want to say it) _crush_ (cringe, kill me now) on him.

Suddenly, I don't feel so good anymore.

_**

* * *

**_

Demyx

* * *

Okay, no one can call me the brightest crayon in the box, but even I'm not that dumb.

Sure, I don't know everything under the sun, and I lack 'street smarts', but I can figure out when I've got a crush on someone.

I think about him (yeah, I'm gay- don't say anything) all the time, I start to stare at him in the hallways, and then I eventually memorize their schedule.

So, even though I'm not the smartest, I'm able to figure out some things.

I'm able to figure out that I'm completely fascinated by one Zexion Zalman, resident bookworm, and the guy who works in the library at our school. Not that he gets paid or anything. He just really likes books.

I'm able to figure out that, after only one day of really knowing him (we have English together, and that's how I officially met him, just yesterday), I've got this teensy-weensy crush on him.

I'm able to figure out that me showing up this morning to the library and grabbing a random book, just so I can go up to him and strike up a conversation, means that I'm kinda into him.

So, yeah, I'm pretty much oblivious to everything else, but that's just my choice.

I am not, under any circumstances, oblivious to the fact that one Zexion Zalman makes me squirm (even though he doesn't really do anything to warrant that reaction) and want to jump him.

Okay, so I've got problems. Who doesn't? The fact of the matter remains that I'm interested in him, and, when I'm interested in something, I'm like a tenacious bear after honey- I stick to it till I find out what exactly makes me interested.

So, it's the second day of my junior year of high school (although I go to an Academy, so I can't really call it high school, although I do) and I'm entering the library (which I don't go into unless for class; I'm more interested in music than books), grabbing a book, not even looking at the title, and walking up to the checkout counter where Zexion is sitting, looking incredibly bored, even though he's reading a book. Then again, Zexion looks bored doing pretty much anything. He has, like, one expression, and that's boredom. Fascinating.

Why am I doing this? Because I want to talk to the object of my interest and the guy isn't exactly that easy to talk to when you don't have any actual common interests with him.

In fact, if Zexion says more than ten words to someone in any given day, it'd be a miracle.

So, why am I interested? Hell, I don't even know, and that's why I'm doing this.

Because, ever since I met Zexion and actually talked to him yesterday, I haven't been able to get him out of my mind.

And that's the first sign that I'm getting into someone.

For the life of me, I don't know why I'm interested.

I mean, he doesn't _talk_. At least- not to anyone in school. All he said to me yesterday was 'hello, I'm Zexion, and we're partnering for this dumb break-the-ice exercise'. When answering my questions for that exercise, he gave one or two word liners, and nothing more, while I talked enough for the both of us.

You see, I like to talk (I can't stand silence, unless in certain circumstances), but even I don't talk that much. He made me nervous, because his one eye (he has this fringe that covers his right eye) was steadily boring into me the entire time we were doing that stupid '20 questions' game. He hardly _blinked_, I swear.

So, I walk up to him, and I place the book on the counter, gulp and clear my throat, trying to catch his attention. It doesn't work. I clear my throat louder, but he's so engrossed in his book that he doesn't catch that I'm trying to get his attention. I huff, and start to tap my nails on the counter. It still doesn't work. Guess I'll have to go for Plan C.

"Hello?"

Okay, so I probably should have said that to begin with, and made that my Plan A, but like I said earlier, I'm not that smart.

Either way, it still doesn't work. Man, the guy must be really good at blocking out outer noises, or else he's ignoring me, which doesn't put me in a good mood.

"Hel-_lo_? Anybody in there?" He still won't look up, so I resort to Plan D.

I poke him.

Probably not the smartest thing to do, but hey, at least it worked like nothing else had. And wow, for someone so scrawny looking, he's got some lean muscles under that bicep. Ooh, makes me wanna wrap my hand around and squeeze. Okay, that was off topic, but damn, his bicep makes me drool.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you wish to check out?"

Oh, the guy's got a bit an old cultured vocabulary. Seriously, who say's 'wish' anymore in that context? Still, my somewhat dirty mind takes his words out of context, and I think to myself that I most definitely want to check something out.

I'm not usually that bad, I promise. But there's just something about Zexion that brings out the dirty pervert in me. Honestly, I don't really think it's that bad a thing.

I smile brightly ('cause my mom says that my main great quality is my smile- aren't mom's great? They're awesome at loving you, even if you look kinda like Quasimodo. He's this really weird senior who's totally infatuated with this girl, Esmeralda. He's really ugly, but he's got the kind of face that only a mother could love. He's a good guy, though, and he's got a heart of gold) and say, "Yeah, I have to check this book out for an assignment."

He nods, hops down from his stool behind the counter (he's kinda short, although not as short as Sora's brother, Roxas- those two are some short dudes), and goes over to the computer.

"Name?"

"Demyx Mizu," I pause, and then smile, "although I'm somewhat affronted that you don't remember my name from yesterday."

At this he looked up from the computer- what was he looking in there for, anyway- and stared at me. "Ah, yes, I remember you. From English class," he said, and turned back to typing on the keyboard.

Okay, so I wasn't really angry that he didn't remember my name, but I was kinda surprised at his lack of talking to me. I mean, I'd done a great opener there, hadn't I? Wouldn't this usually lead to conversation between us, possibly to do about English and that crappy assignment we were given yesterday?

I mean, I set the stupid conversation up, and he didn't take the bait!

This really shouldn't have surprised me so much. After all, Zexion isn't a talker, especially to people that he doesn't know, and I have to admit (much to my shame) that I don't know him, and he doesn't know me.

"Yeah, from English class. So, what'd you think about that assignment from yesterday? Kinda freaky that he wants us to start reading so soon. And Hamlet, no less. Gotta love that Hamlet."

Zexion bored his one eye into me again, grabbing the book, and glancing at the title (which caused me to finally look at it- '_Ancient Egyptian Culture- Mummification Practices'_), then scanned it using this… thingy- what? I'm not the type to know what's used in a computer.

"Hamlet was a bastard who went nuts because of his dead father. What's there to love? I've never particularly enjoyed Shakespeare's work. Too… melodramatic."

Okay, so maybe I exaggerated about the amount of words Zexion says per day. But, seriously, he doesn't talk that much. And, ouch… I know I don't like Hamlet, but, wow, what a way to knock it down, huh?

"Have you… read the book before?"

"I read it when I was a freshman, for extra credit."

"Oh… okay." I feel really dumb. Completely dumb, because this guy isn't taking any of my conversation starters and running with it.

He finishes checking out my book, and hands it back to me. "I suppose I'll see you during English, huh?" I ask, grabbing my completely unnecessary book.

He looked at me then nodded. "Yes, I don't plan on going anywhere."

I nodded, blush almost making its way to my face before I turned around and high tailed it out of the library. I passed by Axel, this really suave redhead a year ahead of me, and stopped.

He looked… crushed.

"Axel… are you okay?"

He started, seeming to be surprised that I was talking to him.

"Um… yeah, yeah, I'm fine. And you?"

"Oh, I'm doing well, I guess." He wouldn't care about my love troubles, so why would I tell him? We're only classmate buddies, after all.

"Good, good, that's good. I'll… see you later, huh? During Chemistry, right?"

I looked at him. He was so… out of it. Like he'd just seen his dreams stomped on right in front of him. I'd never seen him like this. "Yeah. Are you sure you're alright?"

He looked at me, eyes somewhat dead. "Yeah, I'm sure. I'll… be fine. It's just… school mornings really suck, ya know?"

I smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I totally get that. I'll see ya then."

He nodded again, and I moved on. Whatever was going on with him, it wasn't any of my business, and I certainly had no right to pry into the life of a person I don't even know. I just hope he gets better soon. Seeing cocky, brash, and happy Axel sad just doesn't… compute.

He, of all people, should be happy.

_**

* * *

**_

Zexion

* * *

I really hate people. Okay, I really hate just about everything, but people are high on my List-Of-Things-To-Hate.

I don't know what it is about them, but people really piss me off. There's something so… moronic about them that just sets my teeth on edge.

Whenever I'm less than five feet from a person, I feel like I'm going to the dentist to get a root canal done. It's entirely too painful, and completely unnecessary.

People are dumb, and idiotic; they have no sense of propriety, no common sense, are too _bubbly_ and _happy_, and they make my teeth hurt like I've injected pure sugar into them.

Therefore, because you are a person, and are therefore idiotic as well, I shall have to explain that I don't like being around people.

There are few exceptions to this rule, and those few exceptions are all in my family. My sister, Fuu, is one. My mother is another. I don't include my father in these exceptions, for my father is dead. Even if he wasn't buried under six feet of soil, he still wouldn't be an exception, for my father is part of the reason why I hate people. He showed me that people being moronic, and idiotic, die rather sooner than others.

In other words, my father jumped off a thirty story hotel building because he believed that 'it would be fun' and that he would perfectly safe, no never mind that his equipment was subpar and rusty.

If you haven't figured it out already, my father was a daredevil type, always looking for the next 'big thrill'. It's what eventually killed him- that, and a rope that wouldn't hold his weight because of its age. Let it be said now that my father was not a smart man.

Just like all the others on this godforsaken planet that we call Earth, although it should really be called 'Water' considering that most of the surface is covered in the liquid, instead of the _wonderful_ terra firma that it is named after. Just goes to show that people really are that stupid.

Therefore, I hate school. Well, I don't hate school, per say, as much as I hate what inhabits the school.

People.

Smelly, loud, happy, vivacious, sad, confused, smiling… people.

I'd rather be shot at close range than deal with people. There is nothing… rewarding, or satisfying, about dealing with people on a day to day basis, especially when I know that I'm smarter than all of them, even the teachers, and that I really shouldn't have to deal with these… sub-humans.

I feel like evolution has done an injustice to homo sapien sapiens, and that I and most of my remaining family are one of the few exceptions. Tifa is also included in these exceptions.

Now, some of you are probably wondering with that tiny little brain of yours (which you use only about ten percent of anyway) why I'm including Tifa, the special defense teacher, in with my exceptions.

Well, it's simple, really.

She doesn't let others bullshit her with crap, or take anything from anybody. She's not as cynical (or that's what she says I am) as me, but she doesn't let others ride rough shod over her.

However, I'm beginning to think I made a mistake (although they are very rare, I am, after all, only human, and I do make mistakes on occasion) in including her in this exception.

Once that blond boy with the weird hairstyle… mullet… Mohawk… I cannot find myself caring enough to decide what exactly it is, left, she (having been surreptitiously- i.e. blatantly- eavesdropping on our less than intelligent conversation) came up to me, and smiled, jumping up on the counter, and crossing her legs.

"I think you have an admirer, Zexion."

I would have rolled my eyes and snorted, if having done so was something that I would do. However, I'm above that and merely stared at her with my eye. The other one I hide from the world, not wanting others to see the scar from one of the few _adventures_ that my father had convinced me to go on when I was younger and hadn't known better. It is small, and barely noticeable, and does not affect my ability to see, but it is my one concession to vanity, and something that I like to keep hidden. Don't comment on it.

"Admirer, Tifa? I think you have drunk too much coffee, once again. You're having hallucinations again. I highly doubt that that was what was happening, and even if it was, I'm not a homosexual." To be truthful, I've never really cared about finding out my sexuality, so I couldn't really say that I wasn't a homosexual, or heterosexual. I simply don't know. As I've said before, people annoy me, and finding something out like that would involve being near people, which just isn't worth my time.

"I don't know, Zexion, he seemed really interested in you. I mean, who would come into the library the second day of school, and check out a book on mummification?"

"I wouldn't know; perhaps he finds that sort of knowledge interesting. I can't blame him for that- the process of mummification is absolutely fascinating. I've even read that book."

Tifa just smiled, and shook her head. "You're in denial, Zexion. The guy's interested in you, and maybe he can see behind that façade you put up for everyone to see. I don't think you're as cold hearted as you say, and think you are, and perhaps he doesn't either."

"Tifa, I like you. I enjoy your company and I believe you to be highly intelligent. However, I think you're wrong on this count, and you need to mind your own business."

Her smile stayed firmly in place, too used to my verbalizing for it to have any true effect on her, and she weaved her hand through her long hair, flipping it behind her shoulder. "And I think you just want to deny what's right in front of your face. You can't handle the thought that someone might like you, because that means that you have to acknowledge that people actually notice you and may actually like you. At least in Demyx's case."

"Oh, is that his name? I'd quite forgotten."

Tifa stared, not believe me, although I was being perfectly honest. I really had forgotten his name. Why should I remember it, when he was nothing but a classmate, and a moronic one at that? After all, him trying to start up a conversation was pretty funny, if I do say so myself.

You might consider me to be a bastard, but I don't particularly care. I've learned over the years that people just aren't worth the time I would need to expend in order to figure out. Demyx is just another in a long line of people who are trying to quote unquote 'draw me out of my shell'. What shell?

"Zexion, you're a good boy- a bright individual who will go far, but if you don't let people in you're going to end up being lonely for the rest of your life."

"Tifa, its only high school; even if I cared about being alone for the rest of my life, I don't need to care now. I'm in the prime of my life."

Tifa just continued to smile, although it was much softer now, with a tinge of sadness mixed in. I could tell that she really cared. If only she'd understand that I don't like people, that I haven't liked people since I was four, and that I will probably never like people. I deal with them because there are billions of them on this planet, and I can't get away from them. They're everywhere.

"One day, you'll understand what I'm talking about." Is it just me, or is Tifa looking somewhat nostalgic? She hopped down from the counter, and waved goodbye to me, leaving the library, and leaving me alone.

Finally, some peace… no one around to bother me….

Why was I suddenly wishing for company?

_**

* * *

**_

Sora

* * *

I really love mornings.

I don't know what it is about them that I love so much, but I do like them. I love being able to wake up and watch the sun rise, mug of hot chocolate in my hands. I love being able to smell the dew that can only be smelled in the early morning, and see the new day begin.

There's just something about them that fills me with optimism, and hope. I suppose it's the fact that I know that, no matter what happens, the new day will come, and bring with it new hope, and fresh ideas.

So, yes, I like mornings.

My brother, Roxas, is about the complete opposite. He hates them, and cannot see what I do in them.

Therefore, due to Roxas' aversion to mornings, I have to forcibly get him up in the morning for school. I'm his alarm clock that he can't shut up, no matter how much he hits the snooze button. Great alarm clock, huh? I come fully warranted and everything. Okay, now I'm snickering. Sorry, there. I just really love mornings.

Anyway, Roxas hates mornings, and having to have his older (I'm proud of those eleven months) brother wake him up in the morning for school doesn't really give Roxas any real reason to smile in the mornings. Then again, he doesn't really smile in the afternoons, either, unless he's given sea salt ice cream. Personally, I don't know what he likes about that stuff. It's gross, but to each their own, right? Either way, Roxas never looks happy in the mornings.

However, he doesn't look this murderous in the mornings, usually. Although many people think that my brother is an angry, angst-ridden teenager, he's really not. He's just not the type to smile unless there's a reason for it. Me, I smile just because living is a reason to smile. Yeah, my brother thinks I'm a dork. However, more people like me because I'm more affable than he is. That just rubs him raw.

Again, Roxas doesn't usually look this angry in the morning. And, mixed in with the anger, is a definite sadness. I look in front of him, and see what's going on.

See, I'm Roxas' brother, and am the only one that knows of his unnatural obsession with Axel Edan. And, because of this, I'm also the only one that would understand that Roxas is angry right now because Axel is staring (and stalking) Demyx Mizu, a fellow junior that I know.

So, I back away from my brother slowly (I'm not a coward, I swear! I'm just smart), and run back outside. Seeing Roxas hurt, and angry, is not my cup of tea, and it in turn hurts me to see him this way, especially when he won't do anything about it. I don't want to see it.

I loiter outside, next to the big cherry blossom tree in the courtyard of our school, waiting until I'm sure that Roxas hasn't blown up and murdered anybody. When I'm one hundred percent positive that Roxas hasn't dismembered someone and ate them (I can't hear screams) I go back inside, and see that Roxas is slumped against someone's locker, defeat written all over him.

I move up to him, and slump down with him. I lay my head on his, spikes crushing spikes, and I just wait.

"He's never going to notice me, is he, Sora?"

I shrug, still not speaking. Roxas needs to get this out, and who am I to deny my brother?

"I just… don't know what to do. He's a senior, and I'm a sophomore. He'd never willingly look at me. And… he's got Demyx." I rub my head against his, hoping to comfort him.

"Well, I still can't help but stare at him. He's just so… well, you wouldn't understand, you heterosexual fiend."

I started to shake with laughter. This was the Roxas that I knew and loved. Having Roxas be insecure and emotional just wasn't the norm, and it scared me to see him like that. However, he was back to normal, and I was glad.

"Perhaps not, but I do understand wanting something that isn't going to ever be yours."

He shook his head, and I knew that he had a rueful smile on his face. "Kairi, right? Why don't you just talk to her? She'd probably say yes if you asked her out."

"Well, why don't you do that with Axel?"

"I might have one day… but not if he's interested in Demyx. I can't… get in the way of that. But Kairi is free, and I know she'd like you. Why don't you just try?"

I shrugged, uncomfortable with the way the conversation was going. It's no secret that I like Kairi Coventina, but that I was too chicken to do anything about it. Perhaps Roxas and I are more alike than I thought. Brothers, after all.

I heard Roxas sigh, and felt his body rise with the exhalation of air. He pushed at me, and I lifted my head from his. He got up, and then turned around to me. He had a look of resolve on his face.

"I want you to go to Kairi, and talk to her. I may not have a chance with Axel, but you certainly have a chance with her." He extended his hand, and pulled me up. I smiled and hugged him, walking off.

I didn't go to Kairi, though, considering the fact that I didn't know where she was. No, I went to my best friend, Riku.

I wanted advice on this dilemma with Roxas, and who else to go to than the one person besides Roxas that I could talk about anything to?

So it was off to Riku I went, leaving my solemn brother behind.

* * *

A/N: So, tell me what ya think in a review. And this time, I swear I will answer within a day, instead of waiting a month. In fact, I'd do it tonight if it weren't for the fact that my hands are cramping from writing most of this today. So, tomorrow, I will answer, I promise.

Now, on to what the names mean.

Roxas and Sora **Kiran**: Kiran is Hindi and means 'Ray of Light'.

Axel **Edan**: Edan is Gaelic and means 'Full of Fire'.

Demyx **Mizu**: Mizu is Japanese and means 'Water'.

Zexion **Zalman**: Zalman is Hebrew and means 'Peaceful and Quiet'.

Riku **Tynan**: Tynan is Gaelic and means 'Dark'.

Kairi **Coventina**: Coventina is Celtic and means 'Water Goddess'.

If any more pop up, I'll explain them.

(1) I can't get it to go to the left alignment. It just won't do it, no matter how many times I've changed it. Deal with it.

Lifes.Lover


	2. Taking a Step in the Right Direction

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or any of its affiliates.

A/N: I found my notebook, which means that I could work on this story! Anyway, I finished beta-ing a chapter for a friend, and sent it off to her, and then I got to cracking on this. Two-and-a-half POVs. I am proud of myself. Anyway, this chapter is done, in record time considering how bad I am at updating. HTLAS... don't talk to me about HTLAS, please. BLP... I've never been to a festival, so it's gonna take some time, plus I did something really depressing in it and it's got me going all emo right now.

Dedication: To the 12 people who reviewed the first chapter. That's the most I've ever recieved for a first chapter ever! I'm glad that ya'll love the names, too. I worked hard on finding those names.

Warning: Innapropriate use of cuss words. I know, but some kids are like that.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: Taking a Step in the Right Direction _**

* * *

_**Riku**_

* * *

When Sora strode towards me on the sunny morning of our second day of our new school year, I knew something was wrong.

Where Sora usually skipped or ran, he now strode, with a purpose, as though his life depended on getting where he was going. Where Sora usually smiled, there was now a scowl, or maybe it was just a frown, because Sora can't really scowl. Where Sora usually had a twinkle in his eye, there was now only a fierce determined spark lightened deep within their depths.

So, this was not normal Sora behavior, and because of it, I was deeply perturbed and concerned.

I'm not trying to make it sound like Sora is a sugar-addicted, high twenty four seven, happy-go-lucky idiot normally, or anything like that. It's just that Sora is a happy person, or tries to maintain that persona always. Sora has a motto: 'Everything in life is not so bad if you have someone smiling for you'. He sticks very well to this motto, trying to keep up the image that he is always happy, and will always be there for others in their time of need.

So, if you'd understand, please, that seeing Sora in a not-so-happy mood, completely disregarding his motto, greatly worries me, I'd be much appreciative.

I was in the cafeteria of our school, waiting for the bell to ring for first period to start. This is the place where most kids converge to, waiting for that ring that signals hell is about to start. It was only natural for Sora to try and find me here.

How do I know that Sora is looking for me? I'm not his best friend for nothing, and I do know that the only reason he would come here is for me, not to sound stuck up or anything- although I am proud to say that I'm friends with Sora.

… Somehow, that came out wrong.

Either way, I know that I am the one Sora is looking for, and so I flag him down, waving a hand and flashing a smile. No, I'm not being cheesy, or girly. I'm just making sure my friend knows where to find me. After all, it looks like he's in need of a friend, and who better to comfort him than me?

….

It's obvious, isn't it?

You're probably nodding your head right now, pitying look crossing your face, completely understanding what I'm talking about.

Yes, I'm in love with my best friend. No, I don't consider it a bad thing. Yes, he doesn't know that I'm in love with him. No, I'm not going to do anything about it. Does that clear up any questions that you might possibly have had?

Good, because Sora is now sliding into the seat across from me, and he smiles for me, although it doesn't reach his eyes and is therefore not a 'Sora Smile'. Yes, it has a title, and no, it's not patent pending.

"Something's eating at you, Sora. Gonna tell me what it is, instead of smiling when we both know that it's not real?" Call me tactless, call me an ass, I call it being straightforward with a friend that appreciates it.

Why do I know he appreciates it? Why, I know because he then smiles for me, and it's that wonderful 'Sora Smile', the non-patent pending smile that reaches his eyes, and makes them glow.

No, I do not sound obsessed. Not in the least.

"I can't fool you on anything, can I, Riku?" Yep, Sora; can't fool me. I'm just such a genius, after all. I mean all geniuses pine after their best friends and don't do a fucking thing about it.

Ahem, moving on.

"Nope, Sora; you can't fool me. So, what's goin' on?"

"It's Roxas." Wow, now _there's_ a surprise. Should have known it had something to do with Roxas. While Sora is a naturally caring person, and loves all, Roxas is his brother and his only sibling, and therefore, Sora cares more for Roxas than anyone else. Roxas would be the only one that could get Sora so down that he wouldn't smile, real or not.

"And Roxas…?"

"Well, Roxas has got this… love problem, okay? So… well, he found his love interest staring after someone else this morning- and you know how Roxas is in the morning without some kind of caffeine- and now Roxas is crushed. After having one of his 'famous' faces on, of course. I thought he was going to spontaneously combust or something, he was that red in the face."

Sora has this weird ability to say something so fast that you don't really notice what it was he said, or he says it so slowly that you feel like you're falling asleep before he finishes his sentence. Either way, it's difficult to understand what he's saying, because you just can't really catch it all.

This time, Sora spoke normally, in a normal tone, at a normal pace, and with no abnormal inflections in his voice. This was definitely not Sora behavior. It almost made me want to wring pretty little Roxas' neck; I wouldn't, of course, for that would make Sora that much more depressed, and a depressed Sora leads to very, very, bad things. Let's just say that the Ferret Incident has scarred us all for all time.

Long story, and I'm much too scarred to actually tell you what happened. Roxas might tell you, though, eventually, if he cuts his moody angst mood.

"So, what are you going to do?" I ask, titling my head to the side a little. I tend to do that, it's a habit, don't mention it- leave me alone.

"I… don't know, Riku. I've never seen Roxas like this. You know him; he doesn't get sad about anything. And now…; Riku, Roxas was practically crying. He never cries."

"So, what are you going to do?" Ah, I sound like a broken track record, huh?

….

Hmmm… no answer. That's not how it works, Sora. "Sora, instead of moping around and wondering what to do, why don't you do something about it? FIX it, even. If Roxas really likes this person then… get this person to like Roxas back." That seems pretty simple, right? Oh, crap, I'm not cut out for this 'give advice' crap. I have enough problems of my own.

No, I don't need to be reminded that one of my problems is my inconvenient love for my best friend since the second grade, thank you very much.

Thankfully, my advice seemed to work, because Sora instantly perked up, eyes brightening and even his hair looking spikier, like it had perked up in the last minute since my award-winning advice.

"Riku, that's a great idea! I'll get that boy to notice Roxas if it's the last thing I do! And you're going to help me, Riku!" Sora said, jumping up and hauling me out of my seat. I barely had time to grab my book bag before Sora was dragging me out of the cafeteria area, and towards the library.

Shit, I really shouldn't give people, especially Sora, advice. It invariably ends horribly for me.

* * *

_**Zexion**_

* * *

My teacher is a moron.

There's just no other way to say it. After that horrible excuse for an ice-breaker exercise yesterday, I thought that things couldn't get worse.

For probably the sixth time in my entire life, I have to admit that I was wrong. This is quite beyond 'worse'.

The partners that we chose yesterday… are our- oh, Lord, why must I say it- class partners. I shudder now, because I remember who my partner was- if only a little. He's that weird kid from the library this morning; the one that just wouldn't shut up. What was his name? I can't quite remember… oh, yes, Demyx. Then again, I only remembered because he had the grace to tell me again when he literally bounced over to me and said, "hi, again."

I have to admit, he has a nice smile, if a little blinding. That doesn't mean much, though, because I don't care what sort of attributes he has. Still… it's a nice change, I suppose.

But either way, my teacher is a moron. Demyx is to be my partner in this class… for the rest of the term. I just thank my lucky stars that our classes only last for one semester, before we go to new classes for the second semester. That's one of the good things about block scheduling, I must admit. Still… I will have to partner with Demyx for the rest of the term, until December 15th, the last day of the term. That is 137 days. Well, 136, technically, considering that yesterday has already past.

It's not really surprising. I've already stated that most of the teachers in this school are well beneath me in intelligence, so the fact that this particular teacher (a Ms. Belle, I believe she said her name was; I usually try to remember the teachers' names, if only because it's easier when answering their questions) is just like them is normal. I just wish that I wouldn't have to deal with their stupidity.

You might be wondering why I think it's so bad that we have assigned partners for the rest of the term. Well, projects make up about seventy-five percent of our grade. Every week, we have to do a project. And, every project… is partnered. That means that, for every week from now until December, I will be spending a good portion of my time with Demyx, the boy who seems slightly… different.

"So, Zexion, looks like we're going to be spending some quality time together," Demyx said to me, smiling brightly.

Someone, please strap me to an atom bomb and detonate it. I beg of you. There is something about this Demyx person that makes me want to run screaming from the room, entirely abandoning all of my dignity.

This does not make any sense. I do not run from people- they run from me. Well, they more avoid me, to be perfectly honest. It's not because I'm frightening or anything, but rather that I have this certain look on my face that I have perfected that keeps people far away. I do not like people, so I taught myself the glare.

However, it doesn't seem to be having any effect on Demyx. He's still here, still talking, and still smiling.

"Would you be so kind as to shut your mandibles, Demyx?"

Demyx does exactly as I ask, although I feel that it was more from surprise instead of really understanding what I'm saying. Either way, there's blissful silence… for all of about ten seconds.

"What are mandibles, Zexion?"

I stare at him coldly. "Your jaw, Demyx. Your mouth. You know; that strange contraption that allows you to eat and pass words from your vocals?"

Demyx looks chagrinned, then smiles. "Oh, I didn't know that. That's wonderful. I love learning new things."

I delicately raise an eyebrow at him. That certainly wasn't the reaction I was expecting from him.

"You like to learn?"

Demyx nods, smile still plastered on his face. Does the boy not know how to not smile? It's as though he has one face. It's not… that bad, though. A smile looks good on him.

Ah, what am I saying?!

I do not, under any circumstances, like this boy. He's merely a thorn in my side; just a thorn that I'll have to deal with for another 136 days. That's all.

"Yeah. I'm of the opinion that if you don't learn something, anything, new on any give day, than you haven't made full use of the day."

I've never had any interest in another from the population. It takes a while for me to even learn peoples' names, simply because I have no inclination to learn them. What makes this boy so different; that I am thinking so much about him? There's nothing to him that's really any different from the rest….

Well, except for that smile: that smile is really… really nice.

And it's now that I realize that I might have a slight problem. Still, it can easily be dealt with. It won't be hard to ignore the boy.

What? You think that I should actually give him a chance? I don't think so. While I may find him a bit interesting (mind you, I said a bit), I have no true intentions of furthering our interaction beyond our group projects in this class.

No matter what this boy may think.

"So, we have to do this project on Hamlet, right? Well, I'm sure we can't get it all done during school. Why don't we meet at the library in town after school? Then we'll decide what we want to do: which person's house we'll go to, I mean." Demyx is surprisingly the take-charge type, apparently.

I suppose I have to admit to something else that I shouldn't have assumed. I just figured, from our earlier conversation, that Demyx wasn't the type to take charge in anything. He just sounds more the type to let everyone do what they want, even if it means being led, instead of being the leader.

"That sounds do-able, I think. How about we… meet at the end of school at the library? Then, we'll go to the library in town together, and go from there."

Demyx flashed his blinding smile again and extended his hand. "That sounds like a good plan, Zexion- will do."

We shook hands, but I got this foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something about this just feels wrong.

I don't know what's going on, or why I'm feeling like I want to do more than touch Demyx's hand, but… I think I have to admit, at least to myself, that I might have, for the first time ever, a slight crush on someone.

Although I'd never thought of this before, I find myself quite surprised that my crush is, in fact, another man.

Oh, I wonder what my mother would say.

For good measure, I curse Ms. Belle once more.

Somehow, I'm going to find a way to pin all of this on her.

* * *

_**Hayner**_

* * *

Roxas is my best friend, there's no doubt about that. So, it's pretty much a given that I would know practically everything about him- even the things that he doesn't think I know about.

You see, Roxas is gay. He hasn't told anyone, really, that wasn't family, but it's pretty obvious. Also, to make Roxas' secrets just that bigger, Roxas was in complete and total lust with Axel Edan, resident bad-ass of the senior class.

I get why Roxas hasn't told us, though: another perk to being his best friend. Roxas is scared. He hides it behind this tough persona, but really, Roxas is a big softie, and he hates getting hurt.

He doesn't believe that I, or Olette, or Pence, will accept him if he tells us he bats for the same team. He doesn't realize that we've known about his sexuality since the seventh grade, when even he didn't know that he was gay. Of course, 'cause we're so close to him, we noticed that he didn't pay any attention towards the girls of our class, but was all too willing to check out the guys in the locker room. At the time, I believe he wanted to believe that he was just checking out their physique to see how he compared to them.

Complete crap, of course. Roxas has this great way of deluding himself into believing what he wants, no matter what that is.

Therefore, when I walked into second period Geometry (standard math class for all sophomores, unfortunately), and saw that Roxas was completely depressed and emo like, I kinda already knew what was going on.

Then again, who hadn't noticed Axel following Demyx like a puppy to the library? Besides Demyx, I mean. And, again, who hadn't noticed that Roxas had followed Axel with hungry eyes, practically devouring him with the power of his mind only?

It's somewhat funny how obvious everyone is being with their interests in each other now. It's like none of them can act, or something.

Thankfully, I _can_ act, and so I only slide into the seat next to Roxas, sending one of my bright smiles to him, acting as though nothing was wrong. I mean, I'm not goin' to tell him that I know he's gay, and totally pining for Axel, who's so out of Roxas' league that there's no chance in hell that they'll get together ever. Roxas will tell me in his own time.

I know; I'm so wise, right?

Anyway, Roxas looks right at me, and he puts this film over his eyes, like he doesn't want me to see the pain I know he feels right now.

"Heya, Roxas. Man, I'm really angry about having to be in here. How 'bout you?" Wow, what a conversation starter, right? Still, it's only about nine in the morning, I just went through an hour and a half of Honors English II (so I like to read- no big deal), and it's the second day of classes. I'm not exactly at my best, so give me a break.

Roxas blinks at me dumbly, like he has no idea what the hell I'm talking about. Then, he breaths slowly, and goes to open his mouth (probably going to answer my question, right?), when our Geometry teacher strides in, and class starts.

I really hate Geometry. I'm a lot better at Algebra, to be truthful. There's just something about formulas, and putting numbers into formulas, that I understand a lot more than theories and shit like that in Geometry. I don't like to think more than I have to.

So, I'm sitting through an hour and a half of Geometry, absolutely bored out of my mind as my teacher drones on and on about something that has to do with proof (I'm not really listening, 'cause no one listens this early on in school), when I get this brilliant idea.

Ah, okay, so it's not so brilliant, but my mind is running on no caffeine, no sleep, and way too much schoolwork. Yeesh, second day and already I'm piled up with loads of homework. Where does that leave me time to hang with my friends?

So, anyway, I start to pass notes with Roxas. I mean, I'm not going to let on to the fact that I know anything's wrong, but I do want to see how he's holding up.

_Yo, Roxas, how you holding up? _

Let no one say I'm not blunt and to-the-point when I want to be. I fold the notebook sheet into squares, and then pass it on to Roxas, who doesn't look to be paying any more attention to the class lecture than I am, or any of the other students, for that matter. Hell, I think I see one student listening to an mp3 player. It's not long before a note is winging its way onto my desk. I open it up and look at what he's written in his blocky, dark letters.

_**I'm fine… why wouldn't I be? **_

I'm practically rolling my eyes, but I answer anyway.

'_Cuz you look like your grandmother died, which would be a really good reason if either of them hadn't already kicked the bucket long ago._

_**Hayner, do you have to be so fucking blunt? Yeesh, you know, I did love my grandparents. Have some tact, at least. Anyway, I don't look anything like that. I'm perfectly **_**fine**_**.**_

Oops, I guess I'm not known for being tactful anymore than I am for being blunt. Ah, but Roxas is such a bad liar. At the word 'fine' you can see the extra graphite shards where he'd pressed down on the paper so hard that they'd left marks. I smirked.

_If you say so, Rox._

_**Damn you, Hayner. Why do you think something's wrong?**_

Damn, I'm good. I mean, Roxas just can't accept when people let things be. Ah, yet another perk to being his best friend.

'_Cuz you look like a kicked puppy or something. What's going on, Roxas? Why don't you want to tell me? I mean… we're best friends, right? Doesn't that mean we tell each other __**everything**__?_

No, I'm not above guilt-tripping my best friend, either. I have no qualms with doing it, to be perfectly honest. Hey, if it works, than it was worth it.

I could see he was crumbling, 'cause he gave this huge sigh, and started writing. I didn't get back until a few minutes later, and, let me tell you, there were a lot of things scribbled out.

_**Hayner… I'm**_-the next part was fuzzy, having been so scratched out that nothing could be seen of it, but then it went on to say- _**look, I can't tell you everything right now. But, I swear, I'll tell you**_-yet another scribbled out section of paper, though not as hard. If I look hard enough, I think I can see him asking to meet me at lunch to probably discuss something- _**Okay, here's the deal. I haven't been really truthful with you, about some things. I'm no**_-ah, wow, he's really good at covering up what he doesn't want seen. I can't believe that he doesn't realize I know his little secret- _**Okay, so I like someone, but it's kinda obvious that they don't like me**_- ooh, notice that ambiguous 'they'? Hah, he cracks me up- _**so, I'm just gonna have to get over this person, and move on. I'll be fine at some point. I'm just angsting right now. Don't worry, I'll be fine later on.**_

Ah, guilt-tripping works every time. Well, I guess this isn't a complete victory, 'cause he still hasn't told me that he's gay, or that he's completely over the moon for this Axel guy- knowing Roxas, he probably just thinks it's lust (it's so much more)-, but I'm gonna have to settle with what I did get out of him. At least he told me that something was wrong, which is more than he's ever done before.

Roxas has this tendency to bottle things up inside. He's a very private person, and doesn't like to go to others with his problems, no matter that none of us have any problem with listening to him spill his guts. Great blackmail material, and all that. But, besides that, we're his friends, and we're there for him. I just kinda wished that he would believe that as much as we do.

I know that's a total sap thing to say, but it's kinda true. Roxas doesn't let many people in, 'cause he's so secretive and afraid of getting hurt, and the fact that he's this way with his **best friends**, the ones who are supposed to be there for him through thick and thin, kinda hurts.

Alright, call me a sap- at this point, I don't care.

Either way, this is more than Roxas has ever said before about his problems. I write back:

_Nice black marks there, Roxas. Anyway, sounds complicated. So long as you're fine, I'm happy._

Soon after, I received my reply.

_**I'm fine, Hayner. I'll get over it soon enough.**_

I suppose I can't do any more for him right now. Still, I want to help him. Roxas just has this kicked puppy look to him.

I just don't know how.

* * *

_**Axel**_

* * *

Okay, so Demyx isn't interested in me. I get that- I totally understand that. He's… he's interested in that Zexion guy- you know, the guy that everyone has avoided since he first came here freshman year? Well, his freshman year. I'm a senior, after all, and he's only a junior.

Still… I can understand why Demyx is interested in Zexion. He's got this… certain quality that screams 'I am mysterious, and while I may be glaring, it just means that I want you to break down my barriers and get to know me'. Okay, well, maybe not all of that, but you get what I mean, right? Zexion has this mysterious air to him that just intrigues everyone. No one, besides his creepy little sister, Fuu, knows what really makes him tick.

Zexion is so mysterious, that no one actually knows what his personality is like. Obviously, he's okay with being alone, but what is it about him that makes him hate people? I mean, he has to hate being around people, at the least, to avoid them so much, right?

Is it this that intrigues Demyx? Is this why my crush (yech) is interested in Zexion?

Okay, so I've got a problem. I can deal with that. I'm just gonna have to get over Demyx. I mean, I don't even really know why I like Demyx. Is it because he's blond? I mean, I know I've been more attracted to blonds since about the eighth grade, but is that the only reason? No, it can't be. After all, if that had been the case, I would have set my sights on Demyx long before now. No, something else attracted me to him.

Maybe it was that smile of his. That smile practically glows, leaving nothing to hide. With that smile, he can hold no artifice.

Then again- Sora Kiran has just such a smile. Yeah, I know who Sora is- Sora is not exactly popular, but he is well known. Optimistic to a fault, always willing to smile, probably the bubbliest and brightest guy this high school and its population has seen.

Sora… he's practically a fucking martyr. But, he's a good guy, and there's no such thing as anyone hating him. But, his smile definitely wins over Demyx's in brightness and inartificiality. Is that even a word? Eh, who cares? I'll make it a word if I want.

Anyway, so it's not Demyx's smile that's got me interested.

Maybe it's the whole package? Demyx has a great body- tall, but not as tall as me, so I don't feel dwarfed or anything- is blond- that's a definite plus-, he's got a great smile, and he's fun to hang around. So is that what draws me to him? It must be.

Still, Demyx isn't interested in me, and I just don't feel like fighting Zexion for Demyx- wow, that sounds kinda Middle Age-y, doesn't it? Yeesh, it's like I'm turning into a girl or something, all willing to let go of the one I love to another, just so they can be happy.

Okay, so I'm a sap- it happens.

Anyway, I'm in the one class that has other students from different grades but doesn't have Demyx, and I see that blond from this morning.

I don't know him- I've never met him before- but I remember that expression he'd had on his face this morning. It was so angry, like everything he'd ever wanted was just taken away, and he was acting like a petulant child. Of course, I have no idea what was wrong, so I have no right to judge.

Even so, I notice him again, and I wonder. What was going on with him this morning? Even Sora, resident lover of everybody, was avoiding him. Right now, he's not angry looking. It's as though now… he's just sad. There's this look in his eyes that just screams that he's not there- that he's somewhere far away, just contemplating what went completely wrong in his life that morning.

He looks absolutely crushed.

And looking crushed in choir (yeah, I sing- what of it? It's not a girly thing to do. I'm a very manly tenor) is probably not the smartest idea. You see, our teacher (Mrs. Ella, did she say her name was? Ah, screw it- I've never cared to figure out teachers' names) is definitely the type to pick up the fact that one blond blue eyed tenor isn't singing, and looks as though his puppy died by being run over by a car, and then _eaten_ by bears. Completely forget the fact that we live in a small city, and bears don't actually live around here- that is not the point of my description.

Anyway, Mrs. Ella- in all her 'I-sing-with-birds' personality- swoops in to save the day when she finally notices that blond guy isn't singing.

"Roxas? Is everything all right?" Ah, so that's his name.

Roxas. Rox-as. Rox-ass. Oh, yeah. I definitely see potential.

He looks up, and by now everyone has stopped singing, basically because without a conductor, we don't know what the fuck we're doing. Come on, it's only the second day of class, and we just started learning the song today. We're not going to be able to carry it by ourselves so soon, you know?

"Oh, Mrs. Cinders, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not sing. I was just concentrating on the notes," he mumbled, pale skin burnished by a raging blush.

Mrs. Cinders? Oh, Ella must be her first name. Chya, yeah, I suck at this names thing. Roxas, on the other hand, I'll definitely be remembering. I mean- who has a name like Roxas? Of course, it's not exactly that big of a deal. There are a lot of names in this school that don't make sense. I mean- look at me: my name is Axel. It's a freaking car part, for crying out loud.

And, the real reason behind my name is even worse. My parents really liked the name Lea, and were planning on naming their daughter it. Well, lo and behold, they didn't have a girl. They had me, so they anagrammed the name. And thus, the car part name was born. Oh, the absolute _shame_.

Still… at least my name doesn't sound like rox ass. And, Demyx isn't exactly common, nor is Kairi (I think my aunt and uncle were high when they named her. Aunt Arielle, I can understand- that epidural was probably strong as fuck, but Uncle David? Yeah, what was his excuse?), and theirs aren't so bad. Some of the teachers have the oddest names.

That's not really the point, though. The point, is that I now know blond guys name, but still have no clue why he decided not to participate in class, or why he looks so sad.

"Oh, okay then, Roxas. Just remember to sing next time, instead of just staring at the music sheets." She flittered away, back up to her podium.

Roxas, blush finally dying down, stares back down at the sheet music in his hands (_Ave_ _Maria_, would you believe it? I'm so not the Catholic type but I love to sing, so I deal with it).

"Well, class, since we've been doing so well today, I think we'll have a ten minute break, okay? I'll be in my office next door if you need me for anything. Don't hesitate to ask!"

Nothing wrong with Mrs. Cinders, or anything, but she seems a little too perky for me. I can almost see the halo on those blonde curls of hers. You know- blonds aren't actually all that common: why're they cropping up so much lately? Anyway, this is my perfect opportunity.

Hey, I'm a nice guy- for the most part-, and the guy's depressed. Like hell I wouldn't do something to change it! Well, okay, normally I wouldn't, but Roxas is different.

Okay, so I'm gonna go over there and ask him what's wrong. Knowing how he looked earlier, and how he looks now, I have a feeling that either one of two things will happen: he'll try and eat me in anger, or tear up and start crying.

Why am I doing this again?

Talking to underclassmen; what has the world come to?

* * *

_**Roxas**_

* * *

Oh, hell, that was so fucking embarrassing. Thanks, Mrs. Cinders, for that oh-so-wonderful display of caring teacher crap you just expelled out of your every _pore_. It definitely helped me.

Yeah.

Okay, so I wasn't paying attention in class- big deal. So what? That does not- I repeat, does not- mean that she has the right to call me out to the class and fucking embarrass me in front of all my classmates- one of which is Axel.

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. Fuck you, Mrs. Cinders.

Oh, dear God, I'm gonna bust a blood vessel acting like this.

Okay, Roxas, calm down. Breathe in and out, just like your yoga and counseling teachers have told you to. Calm your inner spirit, and control your anger. In… out… in… out….

Alright, I think I'm better. Yeah… control, Roxas. It's all about the control….

Yeah, okay, I'm better now. Well, if better means I won't kill my choir teacher. Okay, so I wouldn't kill her in the first place; man the guilt I'd feel. Plus, I'd go to jail, and at my age, that's just not something that I want to go through right now.

Yeah, I'm calm. Especially since now we have a ten minute break. Score; that was completely because of me, classmates- you know that, right?

Still, I'm not getting any thanks, so I guess they don't see things my way.

I'm looking up now, when what do I see but Axel Edan coming my way… oh, shit, Axel Edan is coming up to me, this weird look in his eyes. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was concern.

But, Axel doesn't get concerned about the people he doesn't know; especially when that somebody-he-doesn't-know is an underclassman with anger issues. Then again, he doesn't know about my anger issues.

Either way, why is he coming over to me? Axel doesn't know I exist, and he definitely doesn't know that I'm in lust with him- oh, God. He knows that I wanna sex him up and is coming over to beat me up!

Oh, shit- how'd he find out?!

Wait… Roxas, get a hold of yourself. Okay, only one person knows that you like Axel, and your brother isn't going to tell on you. If there is one thing that Sora isn't, it's a tattletale. He's like a saint, or something.

Okay, Sora has his problems, I know that. Of course I know this- I fucking live with the guy.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Oh, shit, he's talking to me. Wait, Roxas, you're not a girl, stop spazzing!

"Um, at the moment, no; any other time, yeah."

"Well, all I need is 'at the moment'." And with those words, Axel sits down next to me!

Get a hold of yourself, Roxas; he's not such a big deal. Get that? Get the fuck over him. He's interested in that pansy ass Demyx. Who strangely is a lot like Sora? Anyway….

"Any particular reason why you need that chair?" Ooh, nice, Roxas, totally make it seem like you're _not interested_.

He smirks, and I nearly feel like creaming, it's so bad.

"Oh, no particular reason. Just need to talk with some blond blue eyed kid. You know of any that fit that description, Blondie?"

Is he… is he flirting with me?! Ho, shit: if he is, I've died and gone to heaven. Or maybe hell, 'cause this is really like mocking me and my desires. Then again, I don't think hell or heaven would choose the generic background of my choir room as their main torture area.

I just lift an eyebrow (the only one that I can, my right) and wait for him to get to why he's here.

He smirks again, checking his nails nonchalantly. Yeah, I bet you didn't think I knew such big words, did you? Then he drops his hands to his Indian-style crossed legs, and the smirk is gone, and that gleam in his eyes that looks a lot like concern is back in his eyes.

"I couldn't help but hear the convo' between you and Mrs. Cinders. I thought maybe you wanted to talk about it? I mean, I don't think I've ever seen anyone look so spacey before."

Any and all euphoric feelings that are bumping around my stomach have now fizzled out and died. Might be all the stomach acid already taking up residence in that organ. Then again, it might be the mock-concern that he's expressing right now.

I narrow my eyes. "What are you, my shrink? You're not my friend, and you definitely don't know me, so you can take your pseudo-concern and shove it up your ass."

Oh, look, he can raise an eyebrow, too. Ooh, did I say something a little too harsh? Damn, I really need to learn to curb my tongue. Then again, he needs to learn not to mock me just because I look sad and got called out for it during class. Crush or no crush; the guy way overstepped the boundaries between non-talking classmates.

"Okay, total burn. Wow, you've got some bite to you. Seriously, though, it's not fake or anything. I can't be concerned about someone?"

I scoff, quite heavily, too. "You're Axel… you're the senior bad-ass; you don't get concerned about those you don't know. I'm Roxas… the invisible sophomore who's brother's with Sora… the class martyr. You don't know me, I don't know you. Whether your concern is genuine or not, I don't see how it's any of your business how I feel." Damn, is that me saying those entirely nasty things? This is taking it to a whole new level. Suppose I've gotta say something now. "Look… it's not that it's unappreciated or anything, it's just… even if I did believe you were doing this for more than kicks, I still wouldn't feel comfortable talking to you about it." There, that was nice and diplomatic, right?

The guy scrunches his face up and mutters under his breath, "Okay, so it's not totally being eaten, but at least it's not crying, either."

What the fuck? That makes absolutely no sense. Is he… is he talking about me?! I wouldn't cry! I'm no pansy!

"Okay… well, can't say I didn't try. Look… if you ever wanna talk, I'm right behind you. Tenors stick together, right?" he then says, getting up and walking back to his own seat. Good thing, too, 'cause Mrs. Cinders is back and we've still got another forty-five minutes of torture in this place.

Yeah, I sing, but that doesn't mean I like it. I hate singing- I do it because my mom says that I have a good singing voice and practically coerced me into taking the class.

I turn around from watching Axel practically sway- damn, hips like that shouldn't be on males; it's wrong- and look back towards the front, towards our really nice choir teacher.

I don't like Mrs. Cinders, but she's a nice person. I just get the feeling that she'd rather be singing with birds and mice than teaching a choir class.

For the next forty-five minutes of our last class of the day, I don't pay attention like Mrs. Cinders would have liked me to do. Instead of doing the usual watch-the-clock routine that I've perfected, I'm instead thinking about Axel, and why he had talked to me.

Did I really look that pathetic? Was I just that sad?

I mean- I know that Axel being interested in Demyx was a low blow to self-esteem, but still… I mean, it's not like I was in love with the senior. I just want to have sex with him. I mean, with muscles like that and those hips, he's gotta know some moves, right? Off topic, sorry. Anyway, why would he come up to me? He wanted to talk to me? He even offered to listen if ever I needed to talk with someone.

This isn't normal Axel behavior. Axel doesn't give a damn about anyone that he doesn't know, and there's definitely no way he knows me. This was our first interaction ever.

Out of all the questions running through my head, one stood out the most:

What was Axel thinking about while talking to me?

* * *

A/N: I will not ask, nor demand, reviews from you. However, if you do decide to review, know that they are very much appreciated.

**Reviewers from Chapter One: Sadist-Schemer, TheaBlackthorn, kong is king., Twisted Reflection, 13loves8loves9loves6, Riku-stalker, terra hotaru, fullofmisery, Crystal Royale, Sora17, Anya Urameshi, and TwintailCat.**

If I got your name wrong, please tell me. If there are any grammar or spelling errors, please tell me. I can't get any better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Thank you for all the wonderful comments, and all the alerts and favorites. They seriously made my day, month, year, life, etc.


	3. Realizations and Old Truths

Disclaimer: Not mine in any world, dream, state of mind... zip, nada, nope.

A/N: I fricken' hate how FFNet won't take the lines that I do in Word and transfer them over to the documents. And I really hate how off this word meter is. In reality, this chapter is only 7,358 words long. However, it's practically a thousand words more according to FFNet. Where do they get the extra words from?

Anyway, sorry for the big delay. I'm working on three stories simultaneously, and I try to make all of them the best that I can, so it takes time. Plus, I do have a life outside of fanfiction, inadequate though it may be. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Realizations and Old Truths  
**_

* * *

_**Demyx  
**_

* * *

I realized something this morning. And this something is just the icing on top of the proverbial cake of my problems.

I memorized his schedule.

And you know exactly who I'm talking about.

'But, Demyx, why is this a problem?' you might be asking. Well, it's a problem because of one clear and certain snag in the fabric of my plan.

Zexion doesn't like me.

It's pretty obvious. I'm not that dumb and unobservant.

Zexion absolutely hates my guts.

It was made absolutely abundantly clear yesterday afternoon when he yelled it at me, throwing a book at me and rushing out of the public library.

Needless to say, the library kicked me out. They would have kicked him out, too, but he'd already left.

You know, I should probably be congratulating myself right about now. I got Zexion Zalman to show emotion, which isn't as easy as it sounds.

Zexion's like an ice cube. No, make that a glacier. Those don't melt as easily as ice cubes, right?

Yeah, Zexion's a big glacier.

He's ice, through and through.

So, I got him to yell at me.

Well, I would be congratulating myself, if it weren't for the fact that Zexion told me absolutely, under any circumstances, that he hated me.

I don't like people hating me.

It's not… it's not very nice to say to someone, you know?

Okay, I swore I wouldn't… I wouldn't cry. No crying, Demyx, you have a reputation to think of. Just… just make it through Chemistry intact, okay? You can't… you can't cry.

I shake my head, rubbing one of my eyes, wishing that my partner, Axel, hadn't seen my movement. I'm hoping to God that he doesn't mention anything. Luckily, all he does is place a hand on my arm, and then moves to check the temperature under our Bunsen burner. I need to compose myself, and Axel showing me sympathy like that almost just about broke me down again.

Why do I like that… that asshole?!

Oh, I said a bad word.

I never say bad words.

Zexion… Zexion's caused me to do this, and now I can't think straight.

But I memorized his schedule, and it's a bad thing, because Zexion doesn't want to be anywhere near me, and it's hopeless, because it's obvious that I'm crushing on him big time.

What did I do to cause his hatred?

I'm not that bad of a person, am I?

I mean, my mommy loves me. Lots of people like me.

Maybe I should just give up on Zexion. It's obvious that he doesn't like me.

But it just makes me wonder what exactly it was that I said that caused him to go absolutely nuts yesterday. I mean, we were just talking- well, okay, it was more me talking and him ignoring me talking- and then he suddenly shot to his feet, yelled that he hated me, threw his big tome at me, and then rapidly walked out of the building, leaving me behind to face the wrath of the librarians.

Those crotchety old women can be really vindictive, you know. I think I have scars.

But that's not the point, really, of course.

I need to find out what I did to incur his wrath.

I feel really bad, because it had to have been something bad if he was willing to yell at me, in a library no less. Libraries are, like, sacred to him, or something. He would never act inappropriate in them, not without a true reason.

Maybe Axel would be able to help me. Okay, I'll ask him. I mean, we're on pretty good terms, right? Nothing to it.

"Hey, Axel," I said, startling him out of his deep concentration. The flask in his hand fumbles, spilling some chemicals over his hands.

"Shit!" he yells, and I almost concur, except for the fact that this is no time to be doing that.

"Mr. Xaldin," I call out, "Axel spilled some chemicals on his hands!" Why do I feel like a tattle-tale or something?

Axel hurries to one of the sinks by the side wall, and Mr. Xaldin rushes to help him, as per lab protocol.

I feel really bad about this. Now Axel's gonna hate me, too, isn't he? I just seem to be making a big mess out of everything now. Ugh, this is not my day.

"Axel," I bit my lip, "are you okay?"

He turns toward me, cold water still running over his hands, and he flashes me a smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's my own fault, jumping like that. Ugh, stupid formaldehyde," he mutters, turning back to the sink and soaping his hands.

Soon enough, the both of us are back at our station, Mr. Xaldin muttering behind us about 'stupid children who can't handle simple chemicals'.

"What'd you need?" Axel asks as the two of us return to our experiment, now severely behind everyone else doing the experiment. He goes to pick up the formaldehyde, but I stop him, flashing a smile and saying, "I'll get it this time. No sense in you doing it."

I pick up the flask, pick up the other flask and proceed to pour the two together over the burner. "Well, I was going to ask you a question, but it can wait."

Axel perked up, looking interested. "No, no, ask me now. I've got nothing better to do," he says eagerly.

I hesitate, wondering if this was the best time. Now it seems so stupid, considering what Axel just went through. But it doesn't seem like he's angry with me, fortunately. I would have hated if someone else was angry with me. I don't like people hating me. It's not good for your karma, you know.

"Well… what would you do if you liked someone, but they didn't like you back?" I ask, truly wondering if maybe I was saying the right thing.

Axel paused, raising his eyes to meet mine. "Well, uh… I… uh… what do you mean?" he stutters.

I raise an eyebrow, narrowing my eyes. Why does he look so nervous? That's not like him. I guess this year is a first for everyone.

"Well, I mean what would you do if someone absolutely did not like you, but you like them… like, a lot?"

Axel sputters, his tongue coming out and licking at his bottom lip. "Well… um… I don't know. I suppose… I would… give up?" he says, making me think that he doesn't know.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Axel; what a weird question to ask of you," I say, feeling stupid. "You can just ignore this conversation if you want. Pretend it didn't happen."

"No!" he practically shouts, raising a hand as though to stop me. I pause in the experiment, wondering what he wants to stop.

"No… what?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… Demyx… uh… if you like someone, but you're absolutely sure that they don't like you… don't give up, okay? I mean, it's different if they like someone else, but if you like them… try and get them to like you. Don't give up just because they can't see the good in you. I mean, you're Demyx. You'd be able to sway anyone to believe you," he rushes, trying to get it all out in one breath.

I put down the beaker of mixed chemicals. He sounds like he's had experience with this sort of thing. And that makes me sad, because if he's felt anything like I've felt recently then it's obvious that he's been in pain before.

Now I really wish that I hadn't said anything, because if this is dredging up painful memories, I could just about kick myself.

But… what he says does have merit.

Do I want to give up on Zexion and let him go? I mean, I haven't even tried to get him to like me- not really. I've been told I can I be very persuasive when I want to be.

And, who knows? It could be worth a shot.

* * *

_**Riku  
**_

* * *

I've got a pretty good life, you know?

I mean, I've got a great best friend, good grades, a good track record, on my way to plenty of scholarships for college… I've got it good.

So why am I bemoaning my fate right now?

Two words: Sora Kiran.

The love of my life, my best friend, my absolutely straight best friend whose got a crush on Kairi Coventina… need I say more?

Oh, why, yes I do.

You see, I've already accepted all of the above reasons for hating my life.

This new one, though, this is why I'm having a tough time seeing the good that I've got.

Instead of waiting in the cafeteria like I normally do in the morning, I'm instead in the library, waiting for Sora to show up, sans Roxas.

Now, don't get me wrong, the library is a nice place, especially my school's library. We get a lot of money donated to it, so it has a lot of books, and nice cushy, squashy armchairs that you can just sink into and curl up with a good book. And it's not as though I hate books.

I just don't particularly like them.

I'm more of an action person, myself. I play sports and I'd rather hold a mock fight with my best friend than read a book.

So, I don't normally spend my time in the library.

And it's got me incredibly uncomfortable.

But, this is the place that Sora wanted to meet, and I'm absolutely nuts over Sora, so I'll say yes to anything he wants, including meeting in the library, a place that neither of us spends much time in.

I'd really rather be in the cafeteria, where there's food nearby than here, but, what can I say? Sora's got me wrapped around all ten fingers and he doesn't even know it.

I set my backpack down and fling my body into one of the aforementioned squishy armchairs, feeling my body sink back into the cushions. At least he picked a nice place to settle, I have to admit. Much more comfortable than… say… the physics classroom.

I draw my legs up to my chest, watch the blue-haired guy behind the counter check out a book for a guy rather reluctantly, and wait for him.

I know that you're shaking your head at me, wondering why I just don't tell him.

Well, telling him just isn't an option. What would you pick- having a completely wonderful friendship with a great guy, or confess to said great guy, and risk losing said wonderful friendship? Um… I choose the former, thank you very much.

It wasn't a hard decision to make, all those years ago when I was in junior high and woke up one day, realizing that I was panting the name of my best friend, a pretty big problem between my legs. Nothing like a wet dream to jerk your eyes open to reality, huh?

There's not a day that goes by that I don't wish I could grab the balls necessary to tell him- to say 'fuck it' to our friendship and just go for it. But, and this is the real kicker, I love him too much to let him go, even if staying his friend is my only option otherwise.

I'm pulled out of my reverie when Sora bounds up to me and waves a hand in my face, blindingly bright grin already in place, the other hand cocked on his hip.

"Riku," he exclaims, "you beat me here! How do you always get here earlier than me?"

I smile. "I don't stay in bed until the last minute, wishing that my alarm clock hadn't gone off twenty minutes earlier, like you do."

God, I'm such a painfully horrible actor. It's such a good thing that Sora is so obtuse sometimes. If he wasn't, he would have figured out my feelings long ago. I just can't really keep it hidden, unfortunately.

He rolls his eyes, smiling good-naturedly. "Okay, so I stay in bed longer; that's only because I don't need to get up early to fix my hair," he says, flicking a bang of my hair between his fingers.

Oh, do that again, Sora.

Wait, wait, no, Riku, bad thoughts, bad thoughts, Riku, stop it. Stop thinking of your best friend in… oh….

I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing that I wasn't so close to breaking. "Well, one of us has to look good, and I don't see you stepping up for the job," I jibe, pushing his hand away from my carefully done hair. I take a long time on it, and I don't like it being messed up.

Then again, if Sora wanted to put his hands in my hair, I really wouldn't stop him. I'm pathetic like that.

He puts both hands on his hips, and pouts at me. It's such an adorable pout. Makes me want to lick at his mouth, wipe that pout off, maybe store it in me. "I don't need to spend extra time looking good, unlike you, thank you very much," he states primly, turning around and dropping in the chair beside me, bending down and hauling his heavy-looking backpack up onto his lap.

Of course you don't, Sora, you look perfectly delectable as you are. You don't need to do anything else. I wipe a little drool off the side of my mouth, turning around so that Sora won't see it. When I turn back around, Sora has a small 1-inch binder in his lap, the words, 'Operation: Axel/Roxas' bolded in big letters across the top of it.

I quirk an eyebrow, wondering what exactly Sora is planning.

"Operation… Axel/Roxas?" I ask, staring quizzically at him.

He grins again, happy to see me confused. "It's what I named our little project. We're trying to get Roxas set up with the guy he likes, right? Well, the first step is to identify who he likes. That person is Axel."

I stare, unable to help the small twitch of my lips. "Axel? Roxas- Mr. I-Have-an-Attitude-Problem- likes Axel, who's two grades above him?"

Sora smiled, and simply nodded his head, unable to see anything wrong with this picture.

I shrug, willing to let it go. Now that I know who Roxas likes, I know that this is pointless. Mr. Cool like that skinny runt? It's not going to happen, no matter what Sora wants to think.

Axel would never date a sophomore.

But, I'll indulge Sora, because what else can I do? It's not like he'd ever listen to no. The boy can be surprisingly one-track minded and closed-eared when he wants to be- like when someone is telling him no.

"Alright, so we know who Roxas likes. Now what, O Wise and Great Master?" I joke.

Sora pouts, stumped. "Well… I don't know. I suppose it would be a good idea to actually get them talking as the next step. Somehow, the two of them have to meet." He turns to me. "You have a class with him, right, Riku?"

Where is he going with this? I don't like the look on his face- okay, well, yes, I do, actually, because it's physically impossible for me to not like any expression Sora puts on his face, but that's not the point-; it speaks to me, saying, 'I are plotting and will be the downfall of everything. Muahahah!' This expression is not good.

I hesitantly say, "Yes…?" wishing that I wasn't really saying yes, because I'm sure that this is going to be very bad for me in the long run.

"Great!" he shouts, immediately being shushed by the blue-haired guy behind the counter, who glares at him. Sora winces, pulling a 'I'm sorry and embarrassed' face on, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to the guy. The blue-haired guy only glares. He turns back to me. "Anyway, that's great," he says in a more subdued tone, chancing a look back at the guy working. "This means that you can get him to tell you his schedule."

I stare, wondering where he's going with this. "And… I want his schedule… why?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "So we know his classes, silly!" he says, shaking his head and smiling. "If we know his classes, we can figure out a way to get the two to meet."

I ah, getting where he's going with this now. It doesn't sound like too bad of a plan, except for the fact that Axel and I have never spoken a word to each other before. Somehow, I doubt getting him to talk to me in second period English will be easy. Plus, he would have no reason to tell me his classes. Probably would think that I'm a stalker. I don't stalk anyone, thank you very much.

Don't look at me like that- I do not stalk Sora. I don't have to.

I act as though I'm pondering, making Sora wait, though it's obvious that there's no way I'm going to say no, because, as you can probably guess, I just can't say no to the guy. I spoil him, of that there's no doubt.

I sigh, making it seem like I'm being put out. Sora knows that I'm just acting, though, because he brightens up, knowing that I'm going to say alright.

And guess what? I do.

"Okay, Sora, I'll try," I concede, acting as though I wasn't going to say yes all along.

It's very hard keeping up this pretend lifestyle, you know?

Ah, but it's all worth it when he really smiles at me, bounding up and giving me a hug, his small binder tumbling to the floor from his lap.

You see? This is why I cannot, under any circumstances, tell him.

I wouldn't trade these hugs for anything.

* * *

_**Seifer**_

* * *

I'm not above using force to get what I want.

If there's something that I want or need, I'll get it, no matter what.

This case is no different.

That scrawny little ass is mine.

He'll never know what's hit him till I've got him tied up in a pretty little package, wrapped around my finger, and willing to do whatever I want.

So I'm cocky? Big deal.

At least I always get what I want. Can you say the same?

It's weird, though. I hate this guy at the same time that I want him so much that it makes me ache.

And I seriously don't like that feeling.

Just looking at him pisses me off. Then again, looking at most people pisses me off.

They're all the same- all stupid fake lies, fake personalities, and fake feelings.

But him… he's completely different.

And I suppose that's what makes me both like him, and hate him with everything I've got inside me.

We've known each other since he was five and I was seven, before that chicken wuss Roxas ever showed up, shoving his face where it didn't belong. So I've known him for ten years.

I didn't realize I liked him until a year ago, when he tried out for the blitzball team I captained, and I saw him in the showers. Before that, I've always hated him and everything he stood for: hated him and those stupid friends of his.

Stop thinking that I should have done something a year ago when I first learned that I liked the pipsqueak. I'll tell you now, and I'll only tell you now, that I wasn't ready to do anything about it back then, and that's that.

But now, I'm ready to go and get what's mine, and let me tell you, he'll never see it coming.

Hayner, you'd better watch out, 'cause I'm coming for you.

* * *

It's another day of school, but I'm actually in a pretty good mood, 'cause it's my last year, and I'll soon be saying sayonara to everyone and everything in this dumpy place. I've had to live with this shit for the last three years, and I've only got one more year, baby.

Of course I'm in a good mood.

It might also have something to do with Hayner, who's coming up the steps of the front with his chicken wuss of a best friend, Roxas.

He's smiling, and laughing with Roxas, who kind of looks about half-dead. Huh, must not be a morning person.

Not like I care, beyond it involving Hayner.

I ignore the little runts, of course, because I've got a reputation to uphold, and showing Hayner my interest is the last thing I'm planning.

Rai and Fuu, the little star couple of my gang, comes up behind me, Rai all smiles and Fuu as talkative as ever. And if you don't get that, I'm not telling you.

"Hey, Seifer," Rai booms out, his arm coming up around my shoulder, the other wrapping around his girlfriend, "What's happening?"

I stare at him blankly. "Ah, nothing much," I answer. "Wish there was some new meat worth beating around here, but there's nothing."

Of course there is, but I'm not stupid. This is my last year here, I'm not getting kicked out now for fighting. Too much at stake.

"Well, that's too bad, you know?" he goes on to say, Fuu staying silent.

I can see how she and that weird older brother of hers are related. Neither of them talk unless necessary.

Still, that's what I like about the girl, though I still can't see how she and Rai are a happy couple.

"Eh, there goes Hayner. Wish there was something I could do to rearrange his face, you know?" he says, punching one hand into the palm of the other.

I haven't told him or Fuu that I like Hayner, though I think Fuu is smart enough to realize my intentions. She's always been more observant than Rai. I think she's the reason the two got together in the first place. Rai probably would have stayed happily oblivious for the rest of his life and never known the difference.

This means, however, that I can't tell him that if he rearranged Hayner's face, I'd rearrange his body, because he just wouldn't understand.

I grab his arm, squeezing tightly. "Hayner ain't worth it, Rai," I say, practically evil-eyeing him.

He stares at me, but shrugs. He's too dimwitted to ever go against what I want. I am, after all, the leader of the disciplinary committee. What I say goes.

We move to go into the school, and I see Hayner glaring at me from his place by Roxas. Hmm… what've I done this time?

Maybe it's 'cause I _breathe_. That's gotta be it.

Whatever; answering his glare, though I can see Rai at my side just itching to turn it into something more, is not worth my time.

Right now, figuring out how to get with him is occupying my mind.

So, I made a list of the obstacles in my way. I've learned over the years that if you don't know what to overcome when on your way to getting what you want, then you won't be prepared for them.

Hayner is, first and foremost… a boy.

This isn't a problem for me, but it might be to him. Is he gay, or is he not?

Hayner can't stand my guts.

This might be the hardest one to overcome. The guy can't look at me without glaring, even when I haven't done anything wrong.

Hayner's best friend, Roxas, can't stand my guts, either.

Okay, this might be the doozy of my problems. Roxas probably hates me more than Hayner does, if that's even possible.

Hayner won't go for anyone that his friends don't like. Roxas doesn't like me.

It might not seem like much, but those problems could very well make or break the outcome of my intentions. I know Hayner. I've known him for many years. He's as stubborn as a mule, unoriginal though that may be.

Hayner's got it in his head to hate me with absolute passion. I can't blame him: I and my gang have done some pretty shitty things to him and his friends in the past. So, really, I can't blame him. Looking back, the pumpkin incident might have been taking it a little too far.

Still, I'm nothing if not persistent. I've just gotta find a way to get in his and Roxas' good graces….

Hmm… time for some re-con.

* * *

_**Tifa**_

* * *

I'm a teacher, right?

And therefore, I should care about my students and their well-beings.

Oh, okay, so I might take it a little too far, and being all buddy-buddy with them might not be the best idea, but it works for me, you know?

It's not as though I'm much older than they are.

Still, I know that getting involved with Zexion's problem is a really bad idea. But I just can't resist.

Over the years since Zexion and I both started here, he's become a really good friend, younger than me though he may be. And I know that this… Demyx guy could be really good for him, in a way that Zexion needs.

Zexion just can't see it because, for all his brains, he's somewhat lacking in social smarts. He thinks that he's perfectly fine in living alone, with only his mother and sister for company. Granted, I'm a friend, but even I'm not allowed to talk to him for too long.

He's a very private person, and he doesn't like people getting in.

I know he says it's because he's learned over the years that people are stupid and aren't worth his time, but I know that this is just a ruse he's trying to convince himself of.

You see, Zexion… idolized his father. I learned this in one of the rare talks I had with his mother. This might not sound like much, because what son doesn't idolize his father?

Zexion's father… was less than the best, though Mrs. Zalman defends Mr. Zalman's actions with her every breath. Don't get me wrong, or anything: Mr. Zalman did not abuse or mistreat his children.

He wasn't around to do that, though I doubt he would have been that sort of father even if he was around them. Mr. Zalman apparently loved his family… he just loved his daredevil routines far more.

This eventually killed him, leaving Zexion fatherless… and idol-less.

And, though Zexion says that it doesn't, it left a big hole in Zexion- the hole where Zexion's father should have been, because Zexion just cannot forgive his father for his weaknesses.

Since then, Zexion has completely refused to let anyone else in, simply because he doesn't want to get hurt again.

Of course, this is all just speculation between his mother and I. What do I know?

But even so, I have always been the type to work for what I want, and for what's best. I know, without a doubt, that Demyx could be good for Zexion.

And I'm stupid, letting a student become a friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Zexion murmured behind me, finishing up checking out another student.

I shrug, watching as a brunet boy springs out of his chair and practically strangle another boy with silver hair.

"That's not much of an answer," he went on.

I sigh, wondering what I should say. "Zexion, I'm just thinking. It's nothing that needs to be discussed to death about."

Zexion never was one to sit down and let things go. "If you say so, but I think you're thinking about something that does matter, and that it should be discussed to death," he said in his monotone voice.

I smirk. Oh, how right he is. "Fine, if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you," I said. "I think you should go on a date with Demyx."

I grin when Zexion's hands fumble with the computer tagger uncharacteristically. "Well, see, that proves my point even more."

I jump off the desk and turn around to face Zexion, whose face was inscrutable and near expressionless.

"I don't know what you mean," he muttered stiffly, casting his eyes off slightly to the left of my own.

"I mean, Zexion that you actually reacted when I said something about Demyx. That means that there's something about him that makes you feel- makes you respond in a way that I've never seen before. I think he'd do you some good."

Zexion stuttered slightly, obviously casting his gaze away from mine. "I think you have the wrong impression here, Tifa. I don't feel for people, you know this."

I scoff, suddenly irritated. "That's such a pile of hog-wash, Zexion, and you know it! There's no such thing as being unable to feel for people- there's always some emotion, somewhere. We _live_ off emotions, for crying out loud. You are no different than the rest of the world, even if you are smarter!" I cry out, disrupting the hushed silence of the library.

Zexion's eyes had widened in shock, unused to hearing me raise my voice beyond the walls of the classroom.

"I do not…" he stumbled.

I raised an eyebrow in triumph. I had shocked the poor boy into silence, apparently, which was very hard to do. I could practically see the cogs turning in his brain, trying to find a way to defend himself from what I had said- anything to deny what we both know is true.

"Zexion, I can understand not letting people in. You're a private person, after all, and you like your alone time. But there's nothing wrong with having a life and having fun sometimes," I say gently, tucking a chunk of my hair behind my ear. "You never know- Demyx could be good for you, and it's obvious that the boy likes you. Maybe he can see what others don't. Have you… ever thought that this might be a good thing?"

He was almost shaking like a leaf. "This is… preposterous, Tifa," he stammered, hands shaking. "I do not… need to go 'out' with someone and most certainly not this Demyx person. He is… he is the complete opposite of me, and as such we would have nothing in common."

I started shaking my head before he finished his sentence. "You don't know that, Zexion. You don't know him, and you've only seen the outside surface. There's no telling what's on the inside. Maybe there's more beneath the surface that you would like. But you're just spouting excuses because you're too afraid to take a chance."

Now, if this was one of those cliché-y movie-slash-books things this would be the part where I'd leave and let him think over everything that I've said.

I never was one for doing what would be the 'coolest'. Besides, I want to see him sweat.

"Tifa… I can't just… there's…," he tried to say.

"I get being scared, Zexion. Everyone feels that way at some point. But being scared, and letting that fear take over you… that's when you've truly lost. Maybe Demyx isn't the be all to end all of boyfriends- maybe he's not the right one, or he's not going to be the love of your life. But are you willing to let this chance pass you by in fear that it will go wrong? Are you willing to run away from everything for your entire life… and never truly live?"

I know it's a little overdramatic, considering that this is only high school, but Zexion… nothing but the over-dramatized will get through his thick skull. I swear; it's hard debating things with the boy on any subject. He believes what he believes and that's it.

"You're making too big a deal of this," Zexion suddenly said, a bite of frost in his voice. "My life is mine to live, not yours. You can't dictate to me what I will and will not let pass me by. Thank you for the encouragement, Tifa, but I think I can handle my own affairs just perfectly fine."

I think my insides just deflated. And it seemed to have been going so well, too. All that work and for nothing.

I shake my head. "I have to say that, for the first time, I'm really disappointed in you, Zexion. I never thought you'd be the type to run away when it really came down to it, but I guess I was wrong." I shake my head again. "Your life is going to be such a waste if you keep walking down this road you're on."

"Let that be my decision, Tifa. What I do with my life is my choice. Besides, I have time later on in life to have a relationship, but, right now, relationships are the least of my concern."

I sigh. "Very well then, Zexion, I can't change your mind. Just… think about it, alright? Demyx seemed like a really nice guy."

Zexion only stares at me, his visible eyebrow raised, an 'are you joking?' expression plastered on his face.

I guess my idea doesn't sit well with him.

Still, this battle isn't over. Zexion's happiness is important to me, and I know that he's not happy. I won't give up quite as easily as he seems to think I have.

I suppose this is what I get for becoming friends with a high school student.

* * *

_**Sora**_

* * *

You know what?

I'm really excited about this plan Riku and I have come up with. Well, okay, so we haven't really come up with a plan- just a step that will lead up to the bigger plan that we haven't made yet, but still… it's a start and it's a good one at that.

So, I'm kinda proud about it.

Riku's got a class with Axel third period, so he's gonna try and get his schedule then. Then, we'll compare Roxas' and his schedules, and then… well, we haven't gotten that far yet.

But when we do, it'll be a good one! I just know it.

You know, I am so lucky that Riku's my best friend.

I'm not stupid, you know, so I know that most people wouldn't have ever considered doing this sort of thing with me- especially when it's for a person that he/she doesn't even like. Yeah, Riku and Roxas don't really see eye to eye on things. Don't get them wrong- if the going gets tough, they'll team up, but they won't do it willingly. There's just something about each other that they just don't like: something that rubs the other the wrong way. It makes for very awkward dinner conversation, you know.

Anyway, back on topic: Most people wouldn't go through with this hare-brained scheme of mine. But Riku isn't just anyone. He's the type that would do anything for a friend, even if said thing was incredibly stupid.

So, I'm lucky, 'cause getting Riku as a friend was pure luck.

"Alright," I cry out, pumping a fist in the air as we exit the library for first period. "So, you remember the plan, right?" I ask, grinning.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yes, Sora, I remember the plan- get Axel's schedule no matter what, even if it means threatening him into it," he recited my words by rote.

"That sounds about it! So, meet up during lunch and compare? I'll get Roxas' during first, and then we'll go from there."

Riku looked dubious. "Sora… you do know what you're going to do after this, right?" he asked hesitantly.

I smile. "Of course not!" I say cheerfully. "But it never hurts to improvise when in a pickle."

I could practically see the facepalm Riku was doing in his head, and I knew that what I was saying was a little out there, but hey, if it works for tests, why shouldn't it work for this?

Riku sighed. "Alright," he muttered.

I grin, we high-five, though somehow he always does it with more grace than I ever could, and then we part for our different classes.

I'm still smiling as I slip into my desk chair beside Roxas and he just glares at me, still in a bad mood.

"Hey, Roxas," I said, my smile dimming slightly at the look of violence flashing in his eyes. Who knew our eyes could get so cold? I'm practically shivering.

"You look happy," he muttered, eyes like chips of ice.

"Yeah, I am, though I'm really sorry about your… you know," I end awkwardly.

Roxas shrugs, expression lightening a bit. "Ah, like Axel and I would ever have gotten together," he says, nodding philosophically.

I nod, too, head turning back towards the front. "You never know- the two of you might have had a chance."

Roxas scoffs. "Yeah, and you're regular Mr. Optimistic."

I shrug. "I like that about me."

"Yeah, I know," Roxas begrudgingly says. "I like that about you, too."

I would have said more if our teacher hadn't barged in at that moment. "Alright, everyone, settle down and let's start!" she said, as chipper as me.

Then again, I don't think Ms. Yuffie has ever had a bad day.

I roll my eyes at Roxas, who just grins somewhat, and the two of us get to work.

Art isn't so bad. Being in Art 201 has its perks, after all. We get the cooler projects, the use of the second art lab, and the better paints. Plus, we get Ms. Yuffie, who is so much better an art teacher than Auron. Auron… I think he would have been better at being our defense teacher, though Ms. Tifa does a great job at it, than as our art teacher.

He's always mentioning something about protecting us, and having us draw out 'our story'. He's a great guy, though- just a weird art teacher.

Anyway, today, Roxas and I team up for a dual project, so I get plenty of chances to talk to him under the guise of working on our project. Perfect.

"So Roxas, what's your schedule?" I ask nonchalantly, dabbing white, peach, and light brown together, trying to come up with a skin color close to Roxas' tone. Yeah, we're doing portraits, but what makes it cool is that we have to come up with a background that is original.

I sketched out the preliminary work yesterday. I don't know where it came from, but I had Roxas in a fighting stance (that's not all uncommon) with these two… sword-like things in his hands. The background is a cityscape, but really dark with rain water everywhere. Right behind Roxas is this tall skyscraper.

Roxas thinks it looks cool, and gave me the go ahead to title it 'A Nobody's Home'. Some people might find it morbid, but Roxas and I… well, we're not really all that normal to begin with.

Roxas hums, still working with a pencil on his sketch of me. He's not as fast, but his work always comes out better because he works slower on it. "I already told you, Sora, remember? Right at the beginning of the school year. We exchanged schedules the first day and everything."

"Oh," I exclaim. "I forgot about that. Well, never mind then."

Roxas just rolled his eyes. "Why'd you ask?" he said, furrowing his eyebrows and erasing something, lightly blowing the dust and graphite away afterwards.

I shrug, dipping my brush in water and going onto another part of the portrait to paint. I'm not really good at working on one thing for very long- I have to flit around and do it all in chunks. "No reason," I say lightly, and the subject is dropped easily as Roxas just huffs.

"Whatever," he murmurs, going back to his own work. I haven't seen what he's done yet for my portrait, but I know it'll be better than what I've got. He has told me the title, though, teasing me by making me wait. It's 'Off to Another', though I don't know what it means at all.

I snicker, figuring that Roxas' schedule is probably stuffed somewhere in the depths of either my backpack or my locker. I know that Roxas probably won't appreciate my… efforts, but I only want him to be happy.

So, of course, I'm not going to tell him my plans, sparse though they may be. That would be… suicide to my plans, which is just a big no-no.

I smile, unable to keep from being happy, and I return to working on my painting.

* * *

I dart between the bodies of other students, smiling at each one, because I know most of them. I don't stop to talk, though, because this is lunch time, and I'm on a quest.

You might think it's the schedule Riku has, but right now it's my stomach- or rather, the lack of food _in_ my stomach.

Hey, I'm a growing boy! I need sustenance to live! And right now my stomach is crying out to me, saying "Feed me, please."

This is an important matter. Still, after that, I'll be getting Axel's schedule, and that's also important.

After impatiently waiting in the cafeteria line, bouncing from one foot to the other, I get my food and make haste towards the table that Riku and I commandeered as our own two years ago, when I first came to the school.

"So, did you get it?" I immediately ask after sitting down my plate, plunking down in the chair across from Riku.

Riku, who looked bored, took out a piece of paper and shoved it in my face. "Do you know how mistrusting that guy is, Sora? God, it was like he wouldn't shut up asking me question after question, as though I have no right to ask him what classes he has. Anyway, I got it, finally, after a good thirty minutes of lying to him about why I wanted it."

I just grin. I'd give him a hug, but Riku isn't really one for public displays of affection. I settled for a kick to the shin. "Thanks, Riku, I owe you one," I say. From my pants I dredged up Roxas' schedule, which I found between first and second in the depths of my locker, stuffed behind a pair of shorts that I don't remember owning. Still, I found it. Amazing how bad my locker can get so early on in the year. Four days in and all ready it's a pigsty. Riku would probably cringe if he saw it.

I set the two schedules down and immediately I see a very good omen. "Riku, they have choir together fourth period!" I exclaim.

Riku nods. "That's… great, Sora."

I roll my eyes. "They already have a class together, Riku. This means that there's a chance of a meeting. They could talk!" I say.

"That's the point of this whole endeavor, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, that's why this is good!"

He nods. "Okay, then, what do you plan to do with this gratuitous information?" he then asked.

I deflate somewhat. "Well, I don't really know," I murmur. "I haven't really gotten this far in my planning, and them having a class together never really entered into the equation."

He rolls his eyes. "So… you've got nothing."

"Nope," I cheerfully say. "But, I'm not going to let this pass by. Just think of what this could do to help us. I'm gonna go home and think of stuff to do. There's got to be a way to use this information to our advantage."

He just nods, picking at his pizza. Then, he frowns, and picks up a napkin, and lays it on top of the pizza slice. His nose wrinkles in disgust as the paper becomes saturated with grease.

"I think the food here is capable of thickening my arteries," he complains.

I just shrug, 'cause that slice of pizza looks really good right now. I stare at it hungrily, and he smirks, and pushes it towards me.

I smile. "Thanks, Riku," I say before shoveling it in my mouth, sans the napkin, of course. The fries I'd gotten just aren't enough for a growing boy.

I can just feel it.

I'm going to help Roxas get his man.

I just know it.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know that there are weird switches between present and past tense, but do know that each one is completely intentional. Also, the timeline does move forward, but there may be instances where it goes back a couple of days or periods, and I know that it can probably get confusing. Just to be clear, I'll eventually post a timeline on dA, along with the schedule of each person and their teachers, just so you get the full effect of everything I've written, because I know it's a lot to take in all at once.

Review if you'd like. I enjoy recieving them. :D

**Reviews from Chapter Two: LittleLoneLiar, axeleah, TheaBlackthorn, Lonely Anomaly, Riku-stalker, Sadist-Schemer, Anya Urameshi, TsukiShy, 13loves8loves9loves6, aydlee, kitten85, TwintailCat, Natsumi Hitori, Lipgloss-x-lies, Twisted Reflection, Erethil, CloakedxSchemer, and loverofAkuRoku.**


	4. Oh, Such a Tangled Web We Weave

Disclaimer: After months of copyright battles, it was finally decided that I still have no monetary interest in KH. Ergo, I still don't own it.

A/N: My mother has a Facebook. My sister had a baby. My brother is getting married. My father retired. 358/2 days is coming out on the 31st. Wait, what? Oh, yeah, it's coming out, so much nicer than facts about my mundane life. Well, okay, the Japanese version is coming out in a few days, and the NA release isn't coming till September, but, hey, beggars can't be choosers. At least it's real. It's tangible.

I've also realized that I'm a terrible updater and a pretty bad friend in some cases. My life has been hectic and busy, and I think it's only now that I'm really learning that I need to just grow up.

Warnings: Uh... so, this is staying Teen, 'cuz I feel that you guys can handle what I put in here, but... just to warn you that there's something that might be considering pushing the boundaries. However, this is about the only time this'll happen in the fic. And it happened for a reason, and not just fanservice.

Dedication: To those 18 wonderful people that reviewed the last chapter. Wow, I never thought I'd ever get this many reviews so early in a story, and I really don't see what you guys like about this. But, either way, you all are wonderful guys and I love you all so much. Your words have really helped me through some hard times. Yes, I am one of these people that goes back and re-reads reviews that I recieved months ago because I'm that desperate.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Oh, Such a Tangled Web We Weave**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Axel  


* * *

**_

There's a buzzing near me, and while I want to get rid of it with everything in me, I just can't be fucked to move. So, I burrow down further into my sheets, and just let it continue, 'cause it's not really going to bother me enough to move.

I'm not thinking, obviously. Of course not.

"Axel, get your lazy ass out of that bed right now and turn off that infernal racket!"

Because even if I didn't make myself get up and turn it off, someone else would- make me, I mean.

I blink open an eye lazily, and, in my head only, of course, I curse my mother to every level of Purgatory. Damn bitch, waking me up like that.

I'm eighteen, for crying out loud! A senior! I should be allowed to make my own decisions.

I slam a button on my alarm clock, turning off that 'infernal racket' and my head crashes back onto my pillow.

I hate school.

"Axel, if you don't get out of bed and I don't hear the sounds of your humongous feet pattering around within the next two minutes, you can bet that you're not going to like what I do!"

Why? I whimper, shooting out of bed. No one should cross my mother. She's Satan when angry. I don't have to bet to know that I'm not going to like what she'd do if she had to come up and get me out of bed.

I stumble around my room, blearily choosing a jeans and top, and then down the stairs and out the door. So what if I could have stayed and had breakfast? I'd rather not face my mother. I'm not kidding when I say that she's scary.

I rake a hand through my hair, and then pull a piece of gum out of my pocket and start to chew on it. It's my secret towards having fresh breath. Okay, so it's not exactly secret, but we'll pretend, right?

As I walk to school, because I'll be damned if I take the bus, even though I don't have a car or a license, I turn my thoughts back to yesterday. It's a long walk and I've got a while to think about what happened.

First the talk with Demyx, who was obviously troubled about his difficulties in love, dealing with Zexion and all, and then that talk with the sophomore, Roxas. The first leaves me practically heart-broken, and this is not me being melodramatic. The second leaves me confused.

Demyx… well, really, what's not to like about him? He's a genuinely nice guy, and he's goofy in a way that's not irritating but rather endearing. And he's not completely stupid. But he's practically got 'Zexion's Property' stamped across his forehead, even though Zexion has no idea what he's got.

And, for all that I said to him yesterday that he should go after it, I honestly can't take the advice for myself. I can't hurt him. He likes Zexion, though I really have no idea why. I mean, really, Zexion's like a wet mop. He's boring. But, still, he likes Zexion, although it'll probably never go anywhere, so Demyx is officially off-limits. I suppose I should have tried something earlier.

Hind-sight's twenty-twenty, after all.

And then there's Roxas. Something about him is intriguing. His eyes yesterday… they were so big, and so angry. But if you looked beneath that, there was something there. Like maybe hurt, or sadness. And it's a little weird that I'm interested. I mean, he's a sophomore. He's too… blond. Too blue-eyed. Too small-statured. He's almost too girly to be a boy for my tastes. But at the same time, his eyes just seem to pull me in.

Perhaps I'll talk to him again today. Then again, perhaps he's not interested in guys. Or maybe he's not interested in me. I mean, he was pretty nasty yesterday; had that proverbial 'fuck-off' attitude.

Was that meant for me or for just anybody in general?

So, what do I do? I mean, the kid is pretty hot, and I'm obviously not going to get Demyx. So, do I just give up on Demyx and move to Roxas?

But… urrgggh, this is complete bullshit. Why the hell am I even thinking like this!? I can't just go from one guy to another. I'm not… some… some… oh, what's that word!? Slut, there we go!

I'm not a slut. I don't switch affections that quickly. So, therefore, I cannot give up on Demyx.

No, of course not. But… still, well… I mean, it's not as though Demyx gives two shits about me. But that doesn't mean that I have to move on so quickly! I can stay single. I've been single for a while. It won't hurt to stay single a little longer and nurse this aching heart of mine.

Of course, I ignore the little voice in the back of my head that says that my heart isn't aching as much I'd like to think it is.

That voice has never done me any good anyway. It's always lying.

"…Xel. Axel!"

"What!" I yell, irritated at the person who pulled me away from my contemplation.

"Now is that anyway to speak to me?" a contrite voice snapped back at me.

"Oh, Naminé," I said, looking over to the girl standing next to me. "I didn't know it was you."

Naminé rolled her large eyes at me, a small smile creeping across her face. She wasn't really mad at me. She never really got mad at anyone, though I'm sure that she might eventually, and that I'll probably want to be far away when it happens.

It's always the quiet ones, you know?

"What ch'ya doing, Nami?" I asked, turning towards her.

She slowly closed her eyes, cradled her notebook to her chest, and brought one finger up to her mouth.

"Not gonna tell me," I whined. "Well, that's not fair. I'll bet you're going to tell Reno, though."

"Perhaps I might. Perhaps I won't."

I scoffed. "Psh; you tell him everything," I said, waving a hand through her half-truths.

She shrugged, a small smile still on her face, and said, "Well, he is my boyfriend."

"And he never lets me forget it," I muttered to the side.

Naminé just kept the smile on her face. It used to be awkward that she was dating Reno. After all, he is my cousin and Naminé and I have been friends now for quite a long time. Now, though, even though I still wonder about her taste in men, I've accepted their relationship. He seems to treat her well, and that's all I need to know, for all that I don't really like him. But so help me, if he ever hurts her, I'll shoot him. Family bonds my ass.

"You're contemplating again, Axel. You know it's not a good look for you," Naminé said, interrupting my thoughts once more.

I pulled a face, and she smiled quietly. Naminé really wasn't the type to truly giggle. She was too calm for it.

"There's a reason you're contemplating, Axel. Wanna tell me about it?" she softly asked.

I looked ahead, uncomfortable. We were coming up on the school now- I could see the brick façade in the distance. How to tell her?

Naminé knew I was gay, but she didn't really know about Demyx, or Roxas, for that matter. Then again, nobody knew about Roxas. I didn't even really know about Roxas. Why was I even really thinking about Roxas? I met him for all of two minutes! Ugh, my mind is just going around in circles and I don't know what to do.

"Axel?" Naminé put her hand on my arm, the small fingers delicately wrapping around. Her eyes were inquisitive and slightly worried. I was never usually this silent.

I looked at her, a frown settling on my face.

Things really aren't supposed to be this complicated.

* * *

_**Zexion

* * *

**_

I fully admit that my actions yesterday might have been a little out of line. I've never reacted so strongly to anything before. I don't even remember what exactly Demyx was talking about. Everything is just a hazy blur, unfortunately. Well, everything before yelling at him, throwing a book at him (I think it was an Encyclopedia Britannica), and storming out of the library.

Not only did we not get work on our project done, but I also made a complete mockery of myself, Demyx, and probably incited the ire of every librarian working during that shift.

How fortuitous.

I suppose there's nothing else for it but to apologize. After all, my actions were unjustified and not at all like me. I may hate people, but I'd rather avoid them than pick fights with them.

And, I must admit something else… Demyx's face as I left was horrible. He was crushed, I know. It's quite obvious of the crush he has for me, especially after the conversation I had endured with Tifa. I don't know why, though, since I haven't done anything to encourage him. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if those feelings were no longer there, after the stunt I pulled yesterday.

Nevertheless, I must apologize. My mother raised me correctly, and I doubt that she'd ever like me intentionally hurting anyone, especially someone like Demyx. And he just looked so hurt. In my defense, though, it wasn't as though I went to the meeting with him with the purpose of hurting him in my mind.

Now, all I have to do is wait for him to come to the library. Once he's here, I'll apologize, and then all of this will go back to normal. I'll be my old self, he'll be his old self, and nothing will be anything different. He'll still like me, I'll still resist, and- wait.

What did I just say?

Preposterous. I don't want him to like me. He's nothing but a nuisance. I do not like him. I do not want him to like me. I do not want him to be anywhere near me.

Yes, that's it. That's all it is. This is just me wanting normalcy, that's all.

I calm down, breathing through my nose and out my mouth. I pat my hair, smoothing the blue fringe over my eye, gulping quietly.

Disaster averted, thankfully.

Where is that boy? Demyx should be here by now, if his past record is anything to go by. So, I look around the library.

There're only a few people in here, and none of them have blond, Mullet/Mohawk styled hair, sea green eyes, and a tall build.

So, there is no Demyx to be found. There is that brunet over there with some guy with silver hair. They were here the other day, too. I've never seen them before, so why are they showing up so suddenly? It's only the beginning of the semester: there shouldn't be anyone here yet for anything school-related.

Not even Tifa is here. She's always here at this time, too, just to aggravate me more.

So, I guess I really do have to wait for Demyx to come. He is going to come, right? I don't know much about him, but he doesn't really seem the type to give up so easily.

He'll come. I'm sure of it. I need to apologize to him, after all.

So, I'll just wait.

As the minutes tick by, and the time for first period steadily creeps closer, I begin to doubt myself. Demyx wasn't coming. I exhale in frustration. The one day that I actually want him to be here, and he decides to not show up.

I suppose I have no choice but to wait for Mrs. Belle's class to see him.

I walked into Mrs. Belle's class, my eyes instantly searching for Demyx. I have to talk to him in the five minutes before class starts. I need to apologize, because, by now, I'm starting to really feel guilty.

I see him, sigh in relief, and make my way over toward him, hand tightening around the strap of my back pack. He hasn't seen me yet, since he's beside the window, looking out it, instead of in his regular seat by the back.

I come to a stop behind him, and my grip tightens further. Talking is not a specialty of mine, so this will be difficult.

"D-Demyx," I say, cursing the stutter. I don't stutter, I never stutter.

His head whips around, beautiful eyes widening in surprise. Wait, beautiful? Why would I think that? Yes, they're unusual, but beautiful? I must be sick or something.

"Zexion," he whispers, moving slightly back. There's a flicker of surprise and panic in his eyes, and I'm beginning to really think that I hurt him with my words the day before yesterday. I didn't know that I have such an effect on him.

I sit down in the seat beside him, keeping my eyes trained on his.

"Demyx, I wanted to… to…," curse me and my social awkwardness! Oh, look, he's starting to raise an eyebrow. This is not good, "to… apologize… for my behavior on Wednesday. It was… entirely uncalled for, and really is not… a normal activity of mine."

Demyx merely stared, surprise burgeoning further in his eyes. "You're… apologizing?" he asked.

Irritation is starting to set in. Yes, I apologized; hence why I said, "I wanted to apologize." Is there any other way that "I apologize," can be interpreted?

"Yes," I say. "I don't know why I did what I did. I just came over here to apologize to you, because, one, a book should not be used as a weapon- at least not physically-, two, you didn't deserve my ire, and three, because we weren't able to even begin work on our project, let alone finish it."

Demyx nodded, lips closed, eyes pensive. Then he smiled.

"Okay, Zexion, I accept your apology."

Oh, thank you, this torture is over! Thank you, thank you, thank you-

"On one condition."

Thank… What?

"What?" I splutter.

"What, did you think it would be that easy?" Demyx said, smirking slightly. Actually, yes, I did.

"Well, to be quite frank, this wasn't exactly that easy for me," I say.

Demyx shrugs. "Well, it's not over. I will accept your apology if… you go out with me."

"What?" Yes, this is me repeating myself. It seems to be happening more often lately. "As in… a date? I pick you up, we go to a restaurant and perhaps a movie, have civilized and fun conversation?"

Demyx nodded. "Pretty much, though our plans don't have to be that set in stone."

"But… I'm not a homosexual."

Demyx grinned. "We'll see. I've never seen you any more interested in girls than boys. So, either you're waiting for some reason, or you're not as hetero as you seem to think. I'm going to go with the latter, simply because that helps me more."

"But-."

"But nothing. Those are my terms. Take it or leave it."

I fumed. Why, that cheeky little…. He's backed me into a corner and he knows it! I'll bet he was never really hurt by what happened. This is just a way to get back at me. But I don't have much of a choice, do I?

"When and where?"

"I thought you might see things my way." He smiled, eyes twinkling. "How about we meet after school in the library and pick a place to go from there."

I sulked. "That's alright with me," I say, getting up and walking away. I don't need to sit next to him during class, and on that he can't make me!

"Oh, Zexion, why don't we sit together? It'd give us a chance to talk on our project," Demyx called out to my back. I could practically hear the grin in his voice.

I stop, and stand, thinking on it. Now, I don't want him to make me do anything- once was enough- but the project is important to me. Oh, he has me backed into another corner.

Is this how it's always going to be?

Ah, get those thoughts of out of your head right now, Zexion! You are not with him. He is not with you. It is one date, coerced out of you.

That's all.

I backtrack, and sit in the seat that I had just vacated, slipping my back pack on the ground and ignoring Demyx next to me. And yes, this is me sulking.

"I thought you'd see things my way. After all, you are a smart person," Demyx whispers into my ear.

I should not have attempted to apologize to this ingrate.

* * *

_**Interlude

* * *

**_

_His mouth sucked at a pressure point, open and wide, tongue flicking lightly at the pulse beneath his teeth. His hands were roaming down a broad chest, slick with sweat and rapidly rising up and down in ecstasy. His knees were clamped on either side of quivering legs, and this was just pure pleasure, he knew. _

_Axel lay beneath him, mouth open wide and eyes glazed in lust. He was putty in Roxas' hands, arms raised above him, clenching at the air, and his hair, and the bedpost, and the sheets, and anything else he could within his reach._

_Roxas slowly moved down, laying open mouthed kisses anywhere his lips came in contact with, hands dragging down skin, nails lightly scouring the flesh. _

"_Ngh," Axel moaned, hands grasping for something, anything. "God, Roxas…."_

_Roxas chuckled lightly, loving how Axel was reacting. Oh, this was delightful. Axel was a quivering mass of jelly, practically, and it was all because of what Roxas was doing. _

_Roxas slowly moved down, laying a few kisses at Axel's wide hips, licking at a freckle that was peeking out of the top of his boxers. _

"_Roxas… s-s-stop te-he-easing me…." Axel groaned, hips arching up slightly, seeking gratification for the ache he could feel spreading all over his body._

_Roxas grinned, hands coming down to the boxers and slowly pulling them down…. _

* * *

_**Roxas

* * *

**_

It is a truth universally known that teenage boys have a sex drive the size of Texas… or larger. But even so, it doesn't mean that said teenage boys like waking up with a morning wood, and without enough time to actually take care of said problem before they have to go to school.

I woke up Friday morning, with a slight recollection of what exactly I had been dreaming about, and what my alarm clock had so rudely torn me away from, my body tangled up in sweat soaked sheets, and a huge problem between my thighs.

I groaned, shivers left-over from the wet dream running down my spine, and opened one of my eyes, looking for the time on my clock. I groan again, and fight my way out from the covers and pillows I was wrapped up in. Sora hadn't come in, for once, to wake me up, so I was a little bit later getting up than I usually am.

Ergo, I didn't have enough time to fix my problem the… natural… way. Blurgh, cold shower here I come.

There is only one really good thing about my shower. The water pressure is to die for… literally. Okay, well, not literally: there have been no reported cases of my water pressure via my shower causing any actual deaths.

Headaches are a completely different subject, on the other hand.

Now, don't get me wrong. I love my water pressure. It's great; better than having pressure that lets out water in a trickle. But sometimes, I think it's a little too much. If I don't get the spigot positioned at exactly the right angle, it'll come down so hard that it can, and will, give me a headache. Prior experience has taught me a lot.

But if there has been one thing I've learned through my experiences, it's that the water pressure is so hard, that no one can hear anything above the pounding water… including me… doing… you know.

When I'm done, both with relieving the pressure and washing, under ten minutes, I step out, sighing because I know that no one was able to hear me. This isn't exactly the kind of thing that you want anyone to hear, you know.

However, when I go downstairs, dressed in the usual, I find that my being worried about anyone hearing was unnecessary.

There was no one there.

I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering where the rest of my family was.

My mother was supposed to be at the refrigerator, digging out milk for cereal, talking to her employer. My father was supposed to be at the stove, attempting to make pancakes and failing, yet again, waiting for my mother to just hand him the milk and say, "Honey, I think you need to just eat cereal today." Sora was supposed to be at the kitchen table, inhaling his own bowl of instant goodness, jabbering away to the air, because it's not as though anyone in the kitchen actually really pays attention to what he's saying.

Instead, the stove is clean, no pancake batter drippings splattered across its surface. Mother wasn't at the refrigerator, and Sora wasn't at the table.

There was no smoke, no talking, no joking, no nothing.

"Where the fuck is everybody?" I wonder aloud. Silence just isn't my thing at home. There is no such thing as complete silence. Sora and Mom wouldn't allow it.

They're never not here. So where was everyone that they couldn't even tell me? I scan around the area, thinking that perhaps they were just hiding, waiting to jump out at me or something. Maybe I'm on Candid Camera or some shit like that. I wouldn't put it past Sora to do something like that.

In my scan, though, I did find that there was a note on the stainless steel door to our fridge: a note that wasn't there the night before. I scurry towards it, unnerved about the unnatural silence echoing throughout the big room. I rip the paper off the door, and scan its contents. Three different sets of handwriting fill the page, three different inks.

Sora was first, in a sparkly metallic gray that was a little hard to read, especially when coupled with his spastic handwriting.

'_Rox, I gotta go to school early. I won't be the one waking you up. Yeah, yeah, I know, you're cheering on the inside. Finally, you'll say, I get to wake up at the time my alarm clock dictates! Yay! Well, anyway, I had to go early, so I'm not going to be there. Have fun with the 'rents. – Sora'_

And he felt me the need to tell me this because…? Aw, I didn't know he cared so much.

'_Roxas, remember how I told you last night that I had to leave for a business trip for the week and how you weren't paying any attention because that's just you? Well, anyway, I had to leave this morning, so you'll have to deal with cereal. Not that you… never have to deal with cereal, since it's physically impossible for me to actually cook pancakes. One of these days, though, all of you will see! I'll make them, and you will all be stunned! Your ever-trying dad'_

Uh, no, I don't remember, Daddy-dearest. Was this during dinner, when it was so clear that I was drooling over thoughts of Axel, or during our nightly ritual of watching Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune, when it was so clear that I was still drooling over thoughts of Axel? Hmm….

'_Roxas, I hate to do this, but I also had to leave. I've got to take your father to the airport, and then I have to go to work. You know that project of mine that I've been calling Titanic simply because of how important and big it was? Yes, well, apparently there was a set-back and only I can fix it, according to my brain-dead boss. So, really, don't freak out when you see that no one is in the kitchen when you come down. We're not dead and we're not playing a trick on you. Love you, sweetie, don't forget to eat something, and go to school, okay? You're up anyway, might as well go. Matilda S. Kiran'_

Only my mother would sign a note to her son using her full name. I roll my eyes. I wasn't panicking. I don't know where she'd get such blasphemous words from. And I wasn't thinking about skipping. Sora would know if I wasn't in school anyway.

I dropped the note on the counter next to the fridge, and then just looked around. I had about five minutes before I needed to get out. I sigh and then decided to just get a Nutri-bar. Easier to deal with than getting cereal.

But… why isn't Sora here? What was so important that he had to go to school so early? He doesn't even like school!

Something about this just seems so suspicious. What is Sora doing? And why do I feel like it's not going to end well for me?

As I leave my house, backpack on my back and skateboard in my hand, I ponder this fact. Am I just being overly paranoid? I mean, Sora wouldn't do anything that would… well, intentionally hurt me. Sure, he's the reason I broke my collar bone when I was three, since he's the reason I fell down the stairs, but hey, that was an accident. He didn't mean to push me. And, okay, he's the reason I fractured my wrist when I was eight, but that was only because he fell off the back of the balance beam, instead of off the side, like normal people, crashed into me, on the bean bag waiting to get up on the beam, and then… accidently pushed me off.

Okay, so, around him, I'm pretty accident-prone, but that doesn't mean he'd ever do anything intentionally.

So, I have no reason to be paranoid.

…Right.

* * *

_**Sora

* * *

**_

Aha, he suspects nothing!

He'll never figure out what Riku and I are planning.

"That's because we don't know what we're planning," came a voice right next to me. Oops, did I say that out loud?

I turn around and smile at Riku, who's looking rather irritated today. Hmm…there's no hair out of place, so it can't be that… and his clothes aren't rumpled, so it's not that, either. What's got him in such a bad mood?

"Hey, Riku," I say, smiling brightly. "What's up with you?"

He smiled tautly, shaking his head. "Nothing's wrong, just not feeling too great today."

I nod, worried. That didn't sound all too truthful to me. Riku has been acting so strange lately; almost as though he doesn't want to be near me.

I may be somewhat oblivious, but I know when someone's hurting. Roxas and Riku are. That's part of the reason why I came up with this plan. It's not only to help Roxas, but also to scout out what's wrong with Riku. This just isn't natural for him.

"Well, alright then."

"Don't worry about it, Sora, I'm fine," Riku asserted again.

I smile, and reach out to pat him on the arm. "Anyway, actually, no, I don't have a specific plan… yet, but that's why we're meeting here."

This time, Riku nodded, and his body seemed to sag. "Do you know what getting up this early is doing to me? I need my beauty sleep," he whined.

Snickering, I say, "No matter how much beauty sleep you get, it's never gonna help."

He looked offended. And I just broke down, laughing. Riku offended is just such a funny look.

But, anyway, to get back to why we're here.

"So, Riku, on to the library?"

Riku rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway. "See, I knew you'd see things my way," I say, grinning and linking our arms together, pulling him onward.

He moves so _slowly_.

We sit down in the squashy armchairs ,and I pull out a notebook that I had designated for the Operation.

"Okay, Riku, so, we have their schedules. The next step would be to either find out if Axel might be at all interested in Roxas, or to set up a meeting, preferably during their music class. Which should we do first?" I ask him, turning towards him and settling my legs up underneath me, the notebook balanced on my knees, open to the page with their schedules copied.

He only shrugs.

"Riku," I whine, "how is that going to help me? I thought you wanted to help: that includes giving ideas!"

Riku sighed irritably, and then shrugged again. "It'd probably be a better idea to figure out if Axel could be even the least bit interested in Roxas in the first place. Why set up a meeting if Axel isn't interested? It'll just fall apart."

I nod. "Good point, Riku! Okay, so, wanna talk to him during your class together, get a scope on what his preferences are?" I started rummaging around in the notebook. "Here, take this," I say, handing him a picture of Roxas from last year. He looked at it askance.

"You're carrying a picture of Roxas around? And you want me to use it on Axel?"

I nod. "Pretty much."

He shook his head, rueful. "Now how'd I know that I'd get dragged into the next part of this set-up?"

I grin, then bound up and hug him tightly. "Because you're such a great friend who knows that I can blackmail you with photos of last Christmas." I snicker evilly.

"Ah, that'd be why," he intoned dryly, eyes dancing in mirth.

I'm probably the only person Riku has ever gotten close to. No one else has seen his smile but me. There's something special about that.

Since I'm the only one who has ever gotten so close to Riku, beyond his mother (he's such a mama's boy), I'm probably the only one that can tell that something's wrong with him. And I'm also the only one who'll be able to help him with it.

I just wish he'd tell me what it was. We don't keep things from each other. So why would he keep this from me now? It's almost as though he's doing it deliberately.

Was it something that had to do with me?

"Riku," I blurt out, "I know something is wrong." I clamber off his lap and sit down in my chair, deciding to ignore the sharp edge of the notebook jabbing me in my side.

He rolls his eyes. "There is nothing wrong-."

"Don't lie to me, Riku! You're hiding something!" I interject. I'm just so tired of this. He's hurting, and he won't tell me. "How can I fix what's wrong if you won't tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you everything that happens in my life," he hisses, eyes narrowing in anger.

He's angry with me. Riku's never angry with me. "No, you don't, but you always have before, so why not now?"

"Because I don't want to, that's why!" He's sitting up in his chair, and I'm sitting up in mine, and now that notebook is really jabbing me in the knee, but I couldn't care less, because this is Riku, and we never argue.

"But what if I could help!"

"This…," he sighs, and sits back, eyes dejected and forlorn, "this is not something that you can help with, Sora. I'm sorry, but you just can't."

My ire is also gone, so I sit back down. "Why not? Why can't I help?"

"Because… you just can't," he says, hand coming up to massage his forehead.

I sniff. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep from hitting you right now?"

I grab the notebook and my back pack and I leave.

"Sora!" he called out. "Please don't leave me!"

I stop, because Riku never says please, and I can't just leave him.

I turn around, watching as he comes up and hugs me. The fact that this is the library does entire my mind, but no one is here right now, besides the blue-haired librarian, and he looks so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hasn't even noticed any of our conversation so far.

"Please," he whispers in my ear. "I promise, that one day, I'll tell you what's going on. But… not right now."

I close my eyes. "Do you absolutely promise? Cross your heart?"

He sniffs, and nods. "Hope to die."

I nod, too. "Okay, then. I don't like you keeping something this important from me, but… okay. I… don't fully understand why you can't, but I guess a promise will have to do for now."

Riku shivers and grips me tighter, and then I return the hug. I've always liked his hugs. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he whispers.

"I'm sorry, too." I grip him tightly. "Let's not fight, okay?"

A nod from both of us and that's all we need.

"Okay, so," he says, moving away from me. "How are we going to go about finding out if Axel would like Roxas or not?"

"Talk to him in your class together, give him the picture, and gently coerce him into saying yes," I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to the chairs, where his stuff still was.

I dropped my stuff on the table, and laughed as Riku looked put out.

This isn't over by a long shot, but… I'll have to deal with what I can get for now.

I just wish that he felt confident enough to tell me. There's nothing that he can't tell me that I wouldn't care about.

But just this once, I'll respect his wishes. I don't want to lose him.

* * *

_**Hayner

* * *

**_

He's staring at me, and it's really starting to fucking piss me off.

What does that idiot think he's doing, looking at me like that?

What's he planning? I know he's up to something, I can see it in that calculating gleam in his eyes.

Whatever it is, it can't be good for me.

What is that bean wearing dick head thinking?

It's driving me nuts. I can't take it anymore!

"Seifer!" I yell out. "Why are you staring at me?" I continue as I stalk over to him, who's leaning against the wall next to the lockers, just _staring_ at me.

He smirks. "What makes you think that I was looking at you, chicken wuss? Because, as far as I can tell, the clock behind you is much more interesting to look at than you."

I glare, a snarl coming from my throat.

"Ooh, feisty," he says.

"Look, dip-shit," I snarl, "stay the fuck away from me, and stop staring."

He rolls his eyes. "You know, you have a rather over-inflated ego. Everything just has to be about you, doesn't it? Look, shorty, I'm not here to ogle you, since you don't have anything to ogle at."

I roll my eyes. "You're one to talk about over-inflated egos, Mr. Self-Appointed-Head-of-the-Disciplinary-Committee." I shove him up against the wall, thinking he'd retaliate. "Just stop staring."

He only smirks, and I'm left puzzled as he, instead of punching me or having Rai punch me, as I rightly deserved, walks away. Even Rai looks puzzled, following after Seifer, throwing over his shoulder, "Seifer don't have time to deal with losers like you, y'know!?"

I shake my head, seeing Fuu smirk as she walks past me, in no hurry to catch up to the rest of her posse.

"Clueless," she says as she passes me by, pressing something in the palm of my hand as she does so.

Now I'm really puzzled. What did Fuu mean by that? Why would Seifer just walk past me? He never passes up a chance to use me as a bean bag, and I was practically begging for it.

Great, now I have extra adrenaline and no way to expend it.

I open my palm, and find that what Fuu had put in there was a note.

'_Seifer wants to meet up with you in the gym after school. Be there, or face the consequences.'_

What? Is that why he didn't fight? What, we'll go at it after school? Ugh. I crumple up the note and throw it at the wall, watching as it bounces off and falls flat to the floor.

"Smooth move, Hayner. Now you'll have to pick it up."

I sigh. Great, my very own personal Jiminy Cricket has come to scold me for my wrong actions.

I turn around. "Olette, hey there."

She smiles, eyebrow raised and a mischievously amused glint in her eyes. "Littering, I see. Well, now you'll just have to pick it up. Think of our poor janitors. Think of how old they are. They shouldn't be stooping down to pick up your trash."

No never mind that our janitors are all in their thirties.

I glare, and bend down to pick it up, throwing it away in the trashcan off to the other side of the hallway.

"Good boy," Olette says, smirking even more. "So, did you do the homework in Math class?"

I scowl. "Yes, I did, _Mom_." And for once, I wasn't actually lying.

"What was in the note?" she asked, head cocking to the side, all traces of mirth gone from her face. "I saw you antagonizing Seifer."

I bow my head in shame. With a few words, she's able to make me feel like a heel. How can I help it if I have a temper and _he was staring at me_, dammit?

"What else was I supposed to do?" I ask. "He was looking at me funny."

She raised that imperious eyebrow again, and I felt like scoffing. I didn't, though, knowing that that would piss her off. "So you decide to pick a fight with him in the middle of the hall during the middle of school?"

Well, when she says it like that, it sounds so logical. Damn it, why does she have to always make the most sense?

"So, uh," I search around for anything to divert the topic away from me, "uh… how's Pence?"

She melts like butter in a microwave and chuckles lightly. I can't call it a giggle, because Olette just isn't that type of girl. "Pence is fine. He e-mailed me last night. He's settling into that art school he just had to go to. Didn't he send you the e-mail?"

"Yeah, he probably did, but I haven't checked my e-mail in a few days," I answer, inwardly groaning because I was sure to have a lot of spam cluttering my inbox by now. What a chore it'll be to sift through everything.

Pence had been given an exclusive scholarship to a prestigious art school, where he could study his photography with professionals.

While we were all ecstatic for him, since photography is Pence's on true passion, it did come with a heavy price. This prestigious art school is all the way in Atlantica, while we're in Twilight Town. They're on opposite parts of the country.

Therefore, we will only get to see Pence a few times this year. Thankfully, the internet was invented and we can keep in relatively easy contact while we wait for the few holidays that Pence can come back for.

It's quite a bummer, since Olette really misses him, Pence being her boyfriend and everything, and Olette can be really boring when she goes on and on, extolling his every virtue.

And no, I don't miss him, either. Guys don't feel. At least not mushy feelings like that.

"… But I just miss him so much, and he misses us all, you know?" she said, her voice slicing through my thoughts.

She sighs. "You weren't listening to a word of what I was saying, were you?"

I shake my head. "Nope, completely blanked out."

She closed her eyes in defeat. "Pence is just fine. Is that short enough for you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

She nodded her head, lacing her hand through mine and leading us towards our third period.

"Did you notice how Roxas was acting during lunch yesterday?" she asked me, forcing me to plow through the crowd of kids hanging in the middle of the hallway.

"Like a love-sick boy with no way of ever figuring out how to fix his problems?" I answer, too busy with keeping my arm on my body to really care about Roxas' problems right now.

"Exactly. There must be some way to figure out what exactly Roxas is having difficulties with, and fix it. Perhaps we should talk to his brother," she continues on in a murmur, a contemplative look cast in her eyes.

Either she was unable to see the damage that she was doing to my arm, or she was just ignoring my whimpers of pain. Knowing Olette, it's probably the latter.

"That sounds like a fine idea to me. How about we do that at lunch today?" I say, trying to wrest my arm from her grasp.

"Hmm… we just have to find out where Sora is."

Is she even listening to me? Hello, I have a major problem here!

"Olette!" I finally decide to yell.

"What!?" she answers back, turning around to stare at me, slight anger showing in the contours of her face.

"Would you let go of my arm? You're gonna wrench it out of its socket soon enough."

She looked down at my arm, which was turning slightly red near the wrist, where she had ended up grasping me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says, letting go of my arm. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

I don't know, Olette. It might have had something to do with me being too busy fighting for my life, being buffeted back and forth between the kids, and having to listen to you figure out how to help Roxas.

I just scoff. "So, anyway, Roxas," I mutter, beginning to walk again, rubbing my wrist.

"Yes, Roxas," she says, coming up beside me and motioning to take my hand. I oh-so-subtly move it out of her way.

She's must like holding hands or something. But I'm not going to fall for that… again.

"We need to find Sora and talk to him about Roxas and his problems. I mean, Sora's his big bro, he'll know what's going on with Roxas, right?" she asks, turning to me.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I say, though I'm not too sure at all. I mean, I don't know if Sora and Roxas are close. It's not as though I go delving into Roxas' private life.

Sure, I care about Roxas, and I want him to be happy, but right now, my wrist is my priority.

Maybe I'll pull Roxas aside and get him to spill what's going on during lunch. Yeah, maybe....

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know! That ending sucks, and perhaps I'll go and change it one day, when I'm not ready to pull my hair out in chunks. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the horrifically long delay. It was never meant to take this long, but I'm just not very good at updating on time, am I?

Anyway, because of how long I take, I've been thinking... I want a beta for this story. So, in order to get your attention, here goes **I WANT A BETA**. Is that big enough? I hope so.

I would like my beta to be someone I haven't worked with before- which shouldn't be too hard, since I've only ever had a few betas in my time here. Reason? I would like to see someone elses style of beta-ing.

While grammar is not a big thing, since mine isn't too horrible, I would like it if my beta had correct grammar, in order to fix the stupid mistakes that I know I make and that I just can't find myself.

It would be nice if you had prior experience, as well, though it is not necessary. Since grammar isn't my primary reason for wanting you to help me, I do have a reason. I want you to be able to push me. Push me to be better, be there to bounce ideas off of, and to contact me and ask me why I haven't updated with anything every once in a while. I'll want you to have a fairly active part in getting me to work. Once I'm done with a chapter, while I don't expect you to finish it immediately, I would like it if you would be able to finish it within a week or so. I understand if you're busy, believe me, I get that, and I'm terrible at doing my own beta-ing in a timely fashion, but if you can't beta it within a week or so, then perhaps you might be too busy to be able to work on it. I finally had to admit that I was too busy to beta, since I couldn't do it in a timely fashion.

Of course, this is all flexible, and while it seems like a lot, it really isn't terribly specific. If you can't do everything, that doesn't mean that I won't pick you. Of course, then again, who'd want to be my beta, really?

**Reviewers from Chapter Three: DearlyBeloved-13, TheaBlackthorn, Aindel S. Druida, SarahXxUnlovedxX, BloodAndDiamonds, Riku-stalker, 13loves8loves9loves6, aydlee, Hatching Manialoll, fullofmisery, Sadist-Schemer, Snickerdoodles4u, Erithel, Sonreya, Lords of Defenestration, MeltedxCrayons, Sky Baby Blue, and emorocks91.**

Thank you all for your lovely comments. I realize that a few of these I have not replied to, and I promise that I will get to them soon. I'm sorry for not having replied immediately.


	5. Plans in Action

**Disclaimer:** Time and time again, I've said it; I shall repeat it no more, for it's just far too much to bare. *swoons*

**A/N: **He, he, hi, everybody. So, long time no read, huh! Er... yeah, this is awkward (if only in my mind). So, what's a reader gotta do to get some reading material around here, huh! Apparently not much of nothing, since there's plenty to go around. Just not by me. Anyway, I could probably apologize 'til the cows come home but it's late at night and they're already home... somewhere. It's kind of like that it's 5 o' clock somewhere mantra. I'm really rambling, aren't I? Sorry about that. Anyway, things got completely in the way of getting this done, up to and including my lack of time, lack of interest, and lack of readers interest. I know, it's stupid to be upset when you don't receive the amount of reviews you expected, but, well, I can't help it where this one's concerned, since it's easily my most popular piece... well, it used to be. I have taken quite a while to getting back to it, so I can only imagine that people forgot about little me. Anyway, here it is, the long awaited chapter 5.

I do have a beta for this, but I decided to just get this out now, since it's been so long. I haven't re-checked this, but since I've been beta-ing it for over a year, since I started writing it, I'm hoping that there's nothing too awful in it. If there is, just tell me and I'll fix it.

_**

* * *

Chapter 5: Plans in Action

* * *

**_

_**Demyx

* * *

**_

I actually did it.

I can't believe that I actually did it. I, Demyx Mizu, actually asked a guy out.

In all honesty, this is pretty much a first for me. I've never even been on a date before, let alone asked the guy out myself.

And, to make things even rarer, I basically blackmailed him into doing it! Well, maybe blackmail is a bit harsh… it was more like coercion. After all, it wasn't as though I had dirt on the guy: I just made him feel like a heel.

Okay, so I feel more than just a little bit guilty about what I did. Who wouldn't? Well, maybe an ax-murderer wouldn't feel guilty about killing people with large… giant… axes, but hey, I am no ax-murderer! I can take comfort in that, I guess.

Still, Zexion had sat beside me during English class, and it was absolute heaven. Every time he moved, I'd get a small whiff of whatever cologne he's wearing and it was like a shot through my body. It was worth the price I paid.

I've never acted more like a girl in my life; although, I guess that's kind of a harsh view on the female population, huh?

Still, my actions aren't very manly. I was practically swooning, and the guy wasn't even talking to me! In fact, I think had he looked at me, he would've given me a glare worthy of killing me. Luckily for me and my life, he didn't look at me.

I think, to some degree, he was sulking. After all, I had gotten the better of him. No one has ever gotten the better of Zexion. He's practically… untouchable, the man is so smart. But I did it. I have bragging rights for… at least an hour, if not more! I'd say for longer, but I'm a bit afraid for my extremities.

I passed English by without Zexion acknowledging my presence once. I'm a bit astounded by the fact that I let him do that: I'm nothing if not stubborn.

But, I guess, I felt that maybe he deserved a little bit of time to 'lick his wounds' or so to speak. Or, well, who knows what my sub-conscious thinks at all, or why I do what I do when I'm not really thinking about it. I don't usually speculate this much, you understand, so that's why it's all over the place.

Or is it just because I'm all over the place?

Anyway, off topic, sorry; I apparently make a bad habit of it.

When English was over, so was school. I don't think I've ever seen Zexion pack so quickly to get out. Usually, he has papers that he very neatly places in his notebook, and then he gently places everything in its proper place (I know it's the proper place, at least to him, because he never differentiates with how he puts his notebooks and such in his book bag), before zipping the bag closed and then making his way out of the class.

Today, he stuffed the papers in his notebook, and he stuffed the notebook and book and pencils all willy-nilly in his book bag before scurrying out of the classroom.

I've never seen him move so fast. I guess I must've really upset him.

Is having a date with me so…terrible? Surely there are plenty of people who'd want to date me. Why, I could be considered to be a catch! I'm hot, I'm interesting, I've got a great sense of humor… people like me!

Zexion's just… he's not like people. He's different, and I think that's what I like about him. I think that's what makes him so interesting. Kind of like I want to figure him out… or something.

Heh, then again, if I did, would he appeal to me anymore?

All of these thoughts were just racing through my mind as I packed my own bag and made my way towards my bus. I live thirty minutes away from my high school: you can bet I'm not walking home.

I slide into the seat and I pull out my mp3 player, shrugging my earphones over my head. Music helps me calm down, strangely enough. I wouldn't say that I'm a live wire or anything, but I've been known to move and think very quickly on occasion.

It's all combated by my inherent laziness. Of course, where Zexion is concerned, I don't want to be lazy.

I finally find myself walking through my front door, and I drop my bag immediately, making my way through the dining room into the kitchen so I can finally get some food. Lunch never seems to last where I'm concerned. Probably part of the reason I'm so stick-thin, according to my mother.

I plop down on the couch in my living room and mull over what happened.

I was still proud of what I had accomplished, though worms of guilt were niggling through me with a new intensity. I'm not usually so under-handed, though I guess this proves to me that I can be quite devious if I want to be.

But I want him, and I want him to want me. What better way to do that than a date? I'm sure that if I can just get him out and on a date then he'd realize that we'd be great together, I'm sure of it. After all, who could ever resist me!

I still feel so bad, though. What if… what if what I did ruins everything?

Oh, no, what if it does! What if my coercion and underhanded tactics causes him to hate me for forever! I drop the bag of chips I had grabbed and I gasp. Had I just ruined everything! What if he doesn't come to like me? What if it's because of what I did?

I…I have to take it back. I've gotta make things right. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he hated me for what happened, for what I did.

But what if he doesn't? What if it works? Is it worth the price I'll have to pay? I settle back against the cushions. Zexion is such an enigma to me. But I'm not getting anywhere, it seems. What if this forced him to react to me in a romantic way? Perhaps he'd hate me, but I'd know, at least.

I don't know if things will work out right. I have no idea if he'll hate me or not. It's for sure that he's upset with me: he'd never reacted to anyone like that before; for all that he supposedly hates people. But, even though he's angry, will he always stay angry? This could be the push he needs.

I can't fix what I did. I just have to hope that things will work out. I did it for a reason. I knew I was doing something he wouldn't like. I took that chance anyway. I have to go through with it. I can't back out now, not when I'm so close to getting what I want.

Maybe it's selfish of me, but I've never been the type to just let things lie. Things will work out… they just have to.

_**

* * *

Olette

* * *

**_

I strode into the cafeteria with purpose. I wasn't there just to eat, although that much is obvious, since about the only thing edible in the cafeteria are the fries.

I knew that I wasn't going to learn much of anything from Hayner, that much was certain. The boy is so incompetent, both with his life and with the lives of his friends.

No, I had to go to a better source, one that isn't quite so incompetent.

It was obvious that I had to talk to Sora. Who better than the older brother? Roxas needed help, and I was certain that I could help, if only I could know _what_ was wrong.

I stood by the double doors to the cafeteria and looked around, trying to find that tell-tale mop of brown spiky hair. He'd be with Riku, so I also searched for silver hair, since Riku was unique, pretty much, with his hair. His cousins had the same color, I'm told, but I wouldn't know for sure, since they had graduated before I came to this school.

Eventually, I see them sitting in a corner, Sora munching on fries and Riku sitting quietly, staring at Sora as he talked. It's almost pathetic, really, how easy it is to see how much Riku loves that boy. And Sora will never figure it out. It's also quite pathetic how much Riku wants to keep it that way. Instead of taking a risk, he'd rather keep things as they are.

I started walking towards them. I suppose, though, I can understand why he feels this way. If he can't have Sora romantically, then he'll settle for second best. Being in the friend zone hurts, though, so willingly choosing to stay that way is beyond me.

"Sora!"

The kid visibly jumped, his cup of fries jumping with him, scattering fries across the table. I can see Riku's nose turn up slightly, so I just smile harder.

I was here on a mission and I was gonna complete it no matter what.

Sora turned his head to watch me as I got closer and eventually dropped into the seat next to him.

"Hey, Olette," he said, smiling cheerfully as he and Riku cleaned up from the fries.

"Hey, Sora," I replied, nodding to Riku as I do so.

"What brings you over here, Olette?" Sora asked, then pausing. "Is Roxas okay?" he then said, turning fearful eyes to me.

I smiled. "Well, of a sorts. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Sora swallowed. "Talk to me about Roxas?"

"Well, yeah," I said, resting my arms on the table top. "Although, I guess I'm more here to pump you for information on what's wrong with Roxas."

"Wrong with Roxas? And you think I know?"

"Yeah, I do. I mean, come on," I answered, "you're his brother, you've got insight into everything Roxas. And I know he's been acting weird and depressed and angry. I mean, okay, he's angry on a daily basis, but now it's even worse."

"Oh," Sora said, smiling slightly. "You're talking about Roxas' love problem."

"Roxas is in love! And he didn't tell us!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Well, Roxas thinks it's just lust but it's obviously so much more than that. He wouldn't be quite so depressed if it was just lust."

"Who is it? Do you know?"

This had me blown away. I had never really thought Roxas would ever be the type to want to be with another person. It was part of the reason why I had never tried to do anything about the crush I'd had on him last year. I had thought he wouldn't be interested. After all, Roxas has never shown any interest in anyone. That and it was pretty much obvious he had no interest in girls.

"It's uh… it's Axel, from the senior class."

I paused, processing it all. "Axel as in… red-head Axel? The one who likes Demyx?"

Sora's mouth dropped open. "He likes Demyx!"

I nodded. "Yeah. I saw him making goo-goo eyes at him the other day. But Demyx likes someone else, so Axel might as well be free."

He visibly relaxed. "Oh, okay, that's good. That means we can still get him and Roxas together, then."

"What do you mean; you can still get them together?" I paused, going over what he'd said. "Wait… are you telling me that the two of you are trying to get them together?"

Sora looked guilty, which is as good as giving me an answer. "Well, he's lonely! And besides, it's not as though he'll ever do anything about it! He's nothing if not a coward! He'll never go after what he wants, and we all know how much he wants Axel. The only who can't see so is Axel!" Sora paused. "Or maybe he can, I wouldn't know, I've never met the guy."

For probably the first time in my life, I felt like rolling my eyes. Sora was a good guy, there was no doubt about it, but his plans never really had much thought put into them. Case in point: Axel is interested in Demyx, not Roxas.

Riku lifted his head and interrupted Sora's endless tirade, "So, Axel's interested in Demyx? Would he be interested in anyone else, since he's probably noticed that Demyx is not interested back?"

I turned towards him as Sora does the same. "I have no idea. I only know what I know because I was in the library at the time. But Demyx is definitely not interested."

"Then we can still at least try to get Roxas and Axel together," Sora interjected. "Who knows, maybe Axel might actually like to get his mind off Demyx."

"So you want to make your brother into a rebound?"

"Wait, what! No, of course not: that's not what I meant at all!" Sora hastily replied, waving his hands around.

"Why don't we just continue with the plan to get them together?" Riku said. "At this point, worrying about whether it will work or not is not going to help us. We decided to do this; we have to stick to it."

I nodded. "I have no clue what you guys are planning, and I don't really think I want to know, but Roxas is a friend, and helping him is certainly my first priority, at least where this is concerned. A moping Roxas is a boring Roxas."

"Absolutely," Sora agreed. "But we don't really have much planned, yet, if that's what you're talking about."

Sora… not have something planned? That doesn't sound like him; not one bit. "Then what are you up to?"

"Well, I thought we'd try and get a feel for if Axel would want to go out with Roxas before we started anything," he answered, before looking down with some shame. "Honestly, I haven't really had any thoughts on what to do, so that's why we're going slowly."

I nodded. "That makes sense, and besides, getting to know Axel is the best first step we can make."

"We?" Riku interjected.

I turned to look at him. "Yes, we. You didn't really think that I wouldn't get involved now, did you? Roxas is my best friend; of course I'm going to help you. I was going to find out what was wrong and go about fixing it on my own, but joining up with you two is even better."

Sora smiled widely. "The more the merrier, in my opinion! Besides, we need all the help we can get."

I returned the smile before saying, "Good, glad we agree. So, let's meet up later and go over what we're gonna do next, okay? Say, after school, in the library?"

Sora nodded. "Oh, wait," he said, "I have to go to the art class and work on my project. Do you think we could meet there instead?"

"Sounds perfect," I said, smiling as I saw Hayner sit down at our usual table. Roxas wouldn't be long after, most likely. "Gotta go, see you then!"

I bounded up from the table and waved bye to them as I made my way over to Hayner.

"Hey," I said, smiling as I sat down. "I finally learned what's wrong with Roxas!"

Hayner looked up from his food. He'd been stupid and gotten more than the fries. It looked like it might be a hot dog, but I'd never seen a hot dog with so many bumps before. He stopped poking at it.

"You mean Roxas and his Axel problem?"

I just stared. "Are you telling me you already knew!" I then said, anger starting to bubble inside of me. All of that work and he knew!

Hayner looked frighten. Good, he should be. "Um… yeah, it's kind of obvious."

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "why didn't you tell me! I just went to Sora because I didn't think you knew! You hadn't said anything when I asked!"

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I was more interested in getting my arm away from you! It kind of hurt!"

"That's no excuse!" I answer. "God, Hayner, you're such a moron!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"And now you're being a baby!"

"Now that's hitting below the belt!"

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on!" cried Roxas as he came up to the table. I hadn't noticed he'd arrived since I was so mad at Hayner.

I smiled. "Nothing, Roxas, don't worry. Hayner's just being a dumbass like always."

Hayner made to say something but Roxas glared, halting his mouth. It's a good thing, too; I'm still upset with him. Why can't he ever just think and make things easier for others once in a while? If he knew, why didn't he tell me?

Still, I guess it wasn't all in vain. I did find out about it in the end, and Sora and Riku will be an immense help.

"Man, what's going on with everyone today?" Roxas muttered as he sat down. He was smart and all he had were the fries.

"Nothing, Roxas, I'm not upset anymore. Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Sure, sure," he mumbled, munching on a fry.

I'm gonna help you, Roxas, I promise, and I'll do it even with Hayner being so stupid. After all, I've got Sora, and he's nothing if not a fountain of knowledge of all things you.

_**

* * *

Riku

* * *

**_

Olette's kind of like a bull in a china shop. She has no subtlety, that's for sure.

Still, having her help may do us some good. After all, Sora and I haven't had much luck as it is and she's best friends with Roxas. Surely having her around will help us, not hinder us.

Sora's kind of dazed about it, though.

He should really close his mouth. I'm starting to think dirty thoughts and that's never a good sign.

At least I can stare at him without being worried he'll notice. Then again, he probably wouldn't notice even if he wasn't shell-shocked.

He's just so… beautiful. I think this even as he sits there with his mouth wide open with saliva beginning to pool in the basin of his mouth. It's not a particularly appealing sight but I'm so far gone I don't even care. He's a wonderful person. Who could blame me for falling?

He's everything I'm not and everything I'll never have.

Yes, thank you, I am quite pathetic; I already knew that, but thank you _ever_ so much for reminding me.

Sometimes, I think my brain needs to take a break. Talking to myself cannot be a good sign.

Sora shakes his head, obviously trying to rid the effects of Hurricane Olette, before turning to me. I grab a fry from his pile so he hopefully won't notice that I had been staring at him so intently.

"Should we still go ahead with what we were planning?" he asked, pouting only slightly at the fact that I stole a fry from him.

I shrug. "I don't see why not. Asking Axel about it can only do us good, right?"

Sora looked uncomfortable. "I don't know…," he said, trailing off. "It doesn't seem right, now. I mean, just how much does he like Demyx? I definitely don't want to set Roxas up with someone who'd only be looking for a rebound."

Now I'm uncomfortable. What am I supposed to say? It's not as though I know all the answers, but he's looking at me with those eyes. They practically look like they have the question marks stamped into the pupil. I've never been able to resist him.

"What if Axel's not looking for a rebound? It's pretty obvious that Demyx is into someone else, so maybe Axel's already shelved that dream. What if he's not looking at all and we'll just be speeding up the process of helping him get over Demyx? That doesn't make Roxas a rebound, right?"

Sora just looked doubtful and I'm sure I don't look any different. I mean, I can feel the lines etching into my face. How much more doubtful can I get?

"Look, why don't we just go ahead, and if it looks like it won't end well, we'll stop and leave things alone," I suggested, really hoping he'd stop pouting. He has no clue what exactly that pout is doing to me.

And it's like the sun's coming out, because what I said had to be practically the wisest thing ever said in the entire world in his eyes. He's smiling, and saying okay and then thanking me once again for my sound advice.

One of these days, I'll resist and just keep my mouth shut. So what if his Sora Smile makes me all warm and tingly on the inside? I'll be able to resist….

…. One of these days.

* * *

The plan was to talk to Axel during our class together after lunch.

It was plain from the moment I stepped through the door of the AP Humanities class that we both took that I was clearly uncomfortable.

And, well, I was. I don't know Axel all that well and the fact that I'm going to ask him some pretty personal questions isn't helping my nerves at all.

But Sora's pout just gets me every time… it's like I'm the moth and he's the flame. I can't help it.

I'm just lucky that I was one of the first students to step into the classroom and that Axel was not among the ones before me. This way I can steel myself before I have to talk to him.

Now, I'm not usually the nervous type. In fact, I never get nervous… never. But nonetheless, I'm nervous.

Not of Axel, really, but rather of failing. I can't stand the thought of going back to Sora empty-handed. His face will fall and he'll be upset but try to be stoic in order not to make me feel bad, which will just make me feel even worse and I just can't take Sora unhappy. It'd kill me.

I sit at my usual seat, which is conveniently located right behind Axel's seat, and I undertake the task of removing my notebooks and textbook from my book bag in a poorly concealed attempt to hide my nerves and shaky hands.

Once I've distracted myself enough, I sit patiently, waiting for Axel to appear.

Except… he never does.

I go through the entirety of AP Humanities surreptitiously checking the door every so often, wondering if he would eventually appear.

But he doesn't and I can't even begin to understand why. Though we haven't been in school for long, only about two weeks, Axel's never missed a day and he's never missed a class. I know he was in school earlier today, so where had he gone? Either way, he never came and I was now faced with telling Sora that the next step in our plans had failed.

This was not going to be easy and was the whole reason that I had been nervous to begin with. I just knew that I'd have to do this all over again tomorrow.

Why can't I ever just say no to that face?

* * *

I decided to wait until after school was over to tell Sora about the news. This was mostly because I hadn't been able to see Sora for the rest of the day. Our classes are different after lunch, so we don't even see each other until later.

I was dreading having to tell Sora so as I waited outside for him to come so we could walk home I deliberated on what, exactly, I'd say that could possibly keep me from having to witness his face crumble in sadness.

I really, _really_, hated that face.

But I've never been a particularly fast thinker, so Sora came along before I had the chance to come up with anything. Then again, I doubt that I would have been able to lie to him anyway. It's the _face_, I swear. It gets me every time.

"Hey, Riku! How'd it go with Axel?" Sora said as he came up beside me with his mega-watt smile at the ready.

Not one to beat around the bush, I guess.

"Hey," I said, dreading what I was about to say. "Well, um… Axel… never…."

Sora, still smiling, cocked his head. Oh, don't do that, Sora; you make me want to eat you. And that doesn't sound at all creepy. "Axel never…?" he pushed.

"Axel never came to class today. I didn't get a chance to talk to him about it."

Sora paused, smiling slipping slightly. "Oh, well, okay. I guess that means we'll just have to hold off on the plan for another day. Surely he'll be in class tomorrow, right? Come on, let's go home."

Wait, what? That was it? Sora is not known for being so… magnanimous. Not when he didn't get what he wanted. This is actually… a bit of a let down.

"That's it? You're not going to get upset or angry about it?"

Sora stopped, turning around and cocking his head. He really should stop doing that. "Do you want me to be angry and or upset about it? Because, I guess I could do that if you wanted. I don't really understand why, though."

"But, but, you're never this cool when things don't go your way."

Sora shrugged. "True, but this is something easily fixed tomorrow. Besides, maybe this will give us more time to think about what we want to ask him next time you see him."

Well… I guess I can't argue with that logic. Besides, I'd do anything to not have to see that face: I just can't stand it.

_**

* * *

Tifa

* * *

**_

I was sitting at a table in the teacher's lounge, minding my own business and enjoying the hell out of my cup of yogurt, when Leon came in, looking absolutely despondent and stressed.

"Woah," I mutter around my spoon, since it's not often that Leon shows any kind of emotion, especially around other people. "What's going on with you?"

So I'm not good at minding my own business, I think I've already established that several times by now.

Leon came to sit beside me, plunking down a plastic bag that's oozing mayonnaise. If I cock my head to the side, I think I can kind of see the outlines of a sandwich somewhere in there.

Did Leon make his own lunch and did the mayonnaise container decide to explode all over it? Or did Leon do that on purpose? I don't think I particularly want to know.

"Cloud got hurt last night. He broke his leg in three different places," Leon muttered, opening up his baggy and extracting what definitely looks like a sandwich. Well, if a sandwich were literally drowning in condiments.

I think I've just about lost my appetite.

"Wow, ouch," I said, trying to distract myself from watching Leon stuff that mammoth of a sandwich in his mouth, but it's just so hard.

Then it hits me. "Wait, three places? But Cloud's our gym teacher."

Leon just looked at me. "Yeah, he's our gym teacher. It means we'll have to call in a substitute."

I spoon another bit of yogurt in my mouth, cocking my head to the side. "What was Cloud doing that broke his leg in three places?" I asked to myself.

I didn't really expect a reaction from Leon, though, but that's what I got. I can definitely tell that there's a faint hint of a blush on his face, and his eyes are skittering away, looking everywhere but at me. Well now, that tells me all I need to know.

I have really got to stop sticking my nose where it doesn't belong: I do not need to know about anything that's going on between Leon and Cloud. I really have lost my appetite.

I set the cup down and purse my lips. "Well, if Cloud's not going to be able to work, then who will?" I sigh. "I really hope they don't ask me to step in. I'm the martial arts instructor, not the gym teacher."

Leon just shrugged. "Who knows? It's completely possible that they'll just have a substitute step in."

I was about to answer when the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. I guess that's my cue to get back to my class. I gathered up my stuff, throwing away the half-eaten carton of yogurt. "Well, you tell Cloud from me that I'm sorry to hear about what happened and that I hope he gets better," I said as Leon and I made our way out of the teacher's lounge and heading towards our own classrooms.

"Yeah, I'll do that. See you later," Leon mumbled as we parted ways.

I'm not too worried about this new gym teacher. So long as it's not me, what do I care?

* * *

It had been a full day since I'd learned about Cloud's accident from Leon. Since I had not received a summons from the office or any word on my taking over Cloud's gym classes, I was pretty relieved to know that I was in the clear as far as that was concerned.

Since today was a nice and sunny day, I decided that I'd lead my morning class on an outside expedition. I do so enjoy torturing them with having to run laps all class long. 90 minutes of nothing but watching kids sweat while I sit in the shade and drink from a water bottle. I have a good job.

So there I was, enjoying myself immensely, when I see the gym class burst from the locker rooms and run out to join up with my class on the field. I can't see all of them very well, but I'm just plain curious about whom exactly the new substitute is now that Cloud's out.

But what I see doesn't make me happy at all.

Tifa?"

Ignore him, maybe he'll go away.

"Tifa, is that you? Man, wow, it's been so long!"

Note to self: don't take your own advice.

"Zack," I said as I craned my head back to look at him, smiling (although he can probably tell it's fake). "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, approaching me. "I'm the new gym teacher! Well, substitute. Apparently the regular teacher broke his leg in a ton of places, so he's out of commission for the rest of the year, so they asked me to come in."

What are the odds? I guess I should have been worried about Cloud's replacement after all.

"That's… that's great," I enthused, lying through my teeth. Only he ever had the ability to make me lie and do it badly.

He smiled. "Oh, Tifa, you never were able to lie very well."

"Eheh, guess you caught me," I muttered before looking out to the field where my kids were running.

He dropped down beside me, the smile still firmly affixed to his face. He'd never understood just how uncomfortable he made me feel: had always made me feel. It's probably not in him to ever think that anyone could be uncomfortable around him.

He just has this… affable personality. Who could hate him?

And it's not that I hated him… oh, no, I could never hate Zack Fair. It would be far easier, though, if I did.

The years hadn't done anything to distance myself from him and the regrets I had concerning him.

"So, what've you been up to?" he asked, blatantly not looking at me. Maybe he could tell that I didn't want him around after all.

"Uh, what haven't I been up to," I muttered. "I'm the martial arts teacher here: yeah, I know, it's weird, but the school wants to give kids a 'well-rounded' education. We have regular gym, obviously, since you're substituting for it, but this is a more advanced class for those who feel gym just doesn't cut it."

"I remember you used to be into that kind of stuff in high school," he murmured, looking out towards the field.

"What about you?" I was determined to not look at him. I felt like I was back in high school, back when my heart would squeeze painfully any time he came near me. I had such a crush on him, it was so horrifically apparent to everyone that I did.

"I don't know: I'm a substitute gym teacher: what else is there to say?" he chuckled. "I went to college, graduated, and became a substitute teacher. My life's pretty good," he went on.

I nodded. "So, no… uh… Mrs. Fair yet?" I asked awkwardly, feeling like maybe he'd take that the wrong way.

He glanced at me. "Uh, no, no Mrs. Fair yet, aside from my mother: I haven't found… you know, the one," he said, scratching at the back of his neck. He really hadn't changed, I thought.

"Well, we're young," I said. "We've got plenty of time to find that person."

"Yeah, yeah," he said before grinning widely. "Well, I'm off to whip my kids into shape. Have fun!"

Oh, you were also so good at that, too, weren't you? At diverting a conversation and then leaving it behind; it's practically your specialty.

Zack had always been the one I could never get out of my head. Would it be sad to say that he was the one that I compared all other guys to? I suppose I hadn't changed any more than he had.

**

* * *

Rai

* * *

**

This isn't what I'd consider a date, y'know?

But what Fuu wants, Fuu gets, y'know? It's not like I have any will where she's concerned. So, yeah, I'm gonna go along with what she's gonna do and I'd better like it, she's saying with her eyes. Those eyes are freaky, y'know? I can't say no.

So that's the big reason why I'm here, still at school even though it let out thirty minutes ago, waiting for chicken-head Hayner. It's all because of Fuu: why'd I have to like her? If I wasn't dating her, I wouldn't be here right now, y'know?

She's pacing down on the gym floor, clearly angry, while I'm just sitting in the bleachers, minding my own business. Y'know, I don't need this kind of stuff. I've got a reputation to keep up! I can't be seen helping chicken-head Hayner with his love life. This is girl stuff, y'know!

"Fuu, do I gotta stay here?" I call out. She doesn't answer, course; should've known better than to think she would.

I sigh, laying my head back on the bleacher behind me. I'm bored! This isn't my kind of idea of a good time. Plus, the guy's late. It don't take that long to get to the gym after the last class.

I can see Fuu starting to get even more upset than usual because of it. Hayner's not winning any bonus points with us, that's for sure!

I look down to see Fuu standing still with her body faced towards the gym doors. She hear something I didn't? Y'know, I wouldn't be surprised if she had. She's like a hawk or… whatever animal that's got good hearing: y'know, she's a good hearer.

Turns out I'm right: she did hear something I hadn't, 'cause now Hayner's bursting through the doors at a full run. He stops in front of Fuu and leans down, panting.

"S-sorry: stupid teachers… they always want to talk and… be concerned," he panted. "Like anyone needs to hear their bullshit worry," he continued as he straightened up.

Fuu stayed silent, waiting for me to come down.

"Yo, we ain't on your time schedule, Hayner," I call out as I make my way down. "We're doing you a favor and you can't show up on time? Now how that does make us feel, y'know? Makes us feel like you don't care."

"Agreed," Fuu chimed in.

"I can't help the stupid teachers, but you know what, you're right, I don't care," Hayner said as he glared at us. "How am I supposed to when I know nothing about what you want?"

"Well, we can't tell you nothing if you're not here," I say. "We can't be expected to stick around forever, y'know? We've got lives that have nothing to do with you."

"And I have mine that has nothing to do with you," he says, "so how about you quit blathering and just tell me about what you want. That way, we both can go on our way as quickly as possible."

I glare but he doesn't seem fazed. "Well, Fuu and me, we wanted to warn you about Seifer."

"Warn me? When have you ever cared if Seifer's gonna come after me for a fight? Hell, you're usually right along with him."

I shift uncomfortably. "Maybe if it were about a fight, I wouldn't be warnin' you. And I wouldn't be warnin' you anyway, 'cept for Fuu wants you to know what you're gonna be gettin' in to, y'know? She's got a soft heart, y'know?"

"If it's not about a fight, then what is it about?"

See now, why do I have to do this? Fuu hasn't said anything. Why do I gotta do all the dirty work, y'know?

"Seifer… likes you, y'know?" I grind out. I don't like talkin' about this kind of stuff.

Hayner bursts out laughing: he should know better than to think that I'd do anything to give him a laugh.

"Not kidding," Fuu finally pipes in. "True."

And Hayner just stops like that. "Wait… wait, wait wait… seriously? You're serious?"

"Why would I waste my time to warn you if I wasn't serious?"

"You've got a point there, for once," he admitted.

"Hey, every now and then, I do good."

"So, wait, why are you warning me about Seifer? Why would ever like me?" he asked, obviously confused. "I mean, come on, this is Seifer we're talking about: he's been picking on me since we were five."

I shrug. "I don't know why: I don't get it, either. But that doesn't change the facts."

"Alike," Fuu says.

"What she said," I agree.

"Alike, huh? So, what, Seifer likes me because we're… similar. I should be offended by that," he mused. He crossed over to the bleachers, plunking down on them. "Wow, it's just… wow. This is not what I was expecting when you told me to meet you."

Hayner looked at us. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Self-explanatory."

"Yeah, what she said, y'know? Just… you know, don't get involved, got it? Seifer don't need you. He's got us, we're good enough," I say.

"So, what, if Seifer comes up to me and 'asks me out on a date', I need to say no?" Hayner smirked. "What if I say yes? Are you gonna beat me up?"

"Why would you want to date Seifer, y'know!" Not good, not good.

Hayner just pauses. "I've never thought of it, really. I mean, about this kind of stuff. It's not like I think I'm gay or anything, or that I wanna go out with Seifer, just… why should I say no just because you don't like it? Aren't you the best friends? Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Happy is all the same whether you're in the picture or not. So, yeah, he might not like it for a while, but he'll get over it. He can deal without you and it'll make everyone happy in the long run, y'know? So, just, say no, got it?"

"I'll think about it: but Seifer's gonna be the one to decide in the end, got it?" Hayner says mockingly. "I'd probably never say yes, but it's never going to matter if he doesn't even try."

I snort. "Oh, he'll try alright."

Fuu decides to contribute once again, shrugging all the while. "Love."

* * *

**A/N: **Please review. I'm not the kind of author to withhold chapters for a certain amount of reviews, and I never will do that, ever, but it does get discouraging when it takes over a year to accumulate 13 reviews. Although 13 is a lovely amount of reviews and I love every single one of them. You guys have been huge support to me every time I feel like deleting everything I've got.


	6. A High of Seven Numbers

**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. Thanks for reminding me.**

**A/N: I hope you all remember this little number, because I'm back. I started this chapter right after I updated last, over two years ago, I think. And then it kind of just sat on one computer or another. And then I found my old notebook and I saw where I'd gone and I opened the document back up and I started writing. I got most of Roxas' viewpoint done and then the rest just flowed. Strangely enough, most of it doesn't follow what I'd originally planned, including my original choice of POVs. But I like it better this way. Expect an update for Standing on My Knees tomorrow and then I have something special planned for Thanksgiving. Hopefully I can keep this up. Thanks to everyone who has or will read this. I mean, the story, not just my A/N. I love you guys, rock hard.**

**Suggested Listening: Imagine Dragons**

* * *

**Chapter Six: A High of Seven Numbers**

* * *

_**Roxas**_

* * *

Honestly, if I'm to be entirely truthful, I'm not exactly the 'grab the bull by the horns and go for it' type of guy. No, really. It's why I'm sitting over here, watching Axel, instead of next to Axel, climbing all over him. Truly, I'm a sad, sad, excuse for a teenager. Where's my pride, my hutzpah? Ah, hell, where's my sexual drive? That alone should be enough to fix things right up. But, really, it's not, because I'm a coward.

It's also the reason why I'm squirming guiltily in my seat, not having apologized to Axel yet over my awful reaction to him the other day. After all, the guy had come up to _me_, initiated conversation with _me_ and generally seemed _interested_ in what I had to say and how I was doing. And I blew him off and not in the good way. I should say I'm sorry. But I just don't know how! How do I go over there, and not melt into a pile of Roxas-goo, without being completely defensive and inevitably piss him off again? For that matter, how in the hell should I even go over there? I'm well aware of the social lines drawn in the sand, so to speak. Would he be okay with me coming up to him and talking to him, even if it were for something as innocuous as an apology? Then again, he came up to me first, so maybe he doesn't care about the social lines. Or maybe I'm just making too much of this.

But that's what I do. I worry over the what-if's more than I worry over what I should do.

I know I've got to talk to him and apologize… but I just don't know how. How do I approach him and actually say something to him? For that matter, how do I make sure I don't just melt into a puddle of Roxas-goo on the floor? Normally, I'd get mad. But I can't get mad if I'm trying to apologize to him, now can I? Wouldn't that just defeat the purpose? But I really can't melt, either, so I've gotta to figure out how to do this because the guilt is freaking _killing_ me. No, really, I'm dying; my insides are so twisted up. Oh, there they go again. By the end of the day, I'm going to be nothing but a pretzel.

Oh, come on, Roxas! Get a grip on yourself. It's not that difficult to get up and go over to someone and strike up a conversation with them. Axel was able to do it! Hell, he's doing it right now with some blonde girl right over there and really, why is he talking to her? He's _laughing_ with her! And I know that she's interested because now she's laying her claws on his arm delicately, leaning in closer in that way girls do to show off their just burgeoning cleavage. I breathe deeply, knowing that this wave of red over my vision doesn't really exist and that I have no reason to be jealous because it's not like he really knows that I exist in any sort of romantic capacity, but it's just so damn hard! I want to go over there and rip her head, yelling that he's _mine_! I'm strangely possessive, apparently. I wonder, would Axel find that a turn off? I don't know. I've barely talked to the guy.

And it's suddenly becoming clear to me that I'm pathetic. I'm alone because I've never done anything to change that. I've never even tried to talk to Axel, never tried to get him to notice me. I've never been content to love him from the shadows but I have only myself to blame for being stuck there. It's my entire fault because while I'm not certain that he'd ever be interested in me, how would I know any differently? My balls must be shriveled up to nothing by now.

Standing up, I square my shoulders and I can feel my lips set into a thin line. Axel is mine, bitch, and it's about damn time that I claim him. So I start to walk over there and god, since when did the choir room turn into the size of a damn football field? It's like he's miles away and I'm just walking slower and slower getting nowhere. And then, suddenly, I'm there. Gee, I guess that didn't take so long.

"Axel," I say, squaring my shoulders further. Courage, boy, think courage.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel replies, turning from the pretty girl (without much of a second thought, I crowed to myself. Yes, I know I'm petty) and smiling at me.

I glance slightly at the girl and glare. She seems to get the message, flaunting off like either of us gives a damn and will be watching.

Axel just seems amused, a small smile still playing around his lips.

"What can I do for ya, Roxas?" he went on.

"Actually, Axel, I wanted to…," I trail off, finding it even harder to speak then before. Oh, body, calm down, please. Why does my throat have to close now?

He just continues to stare, smiling at me slightly, looking like he has all the time in the world. But he doesn't, because class will start any second now, and so therefore, neither do I.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day," I rush out, the words tripping over my tongue. "I was a complete jack-ass and I had no right to talk to you the way I did. So… yeah, sorry."

Axel grinned, causing my heart to stutter (God, I'm such a girl sometimes). "Hey, it's cool, alright? Not like I've never done the same. Although the offer still stands, okay? Hey, here's my number," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling a Sharpie from his back pocket. He scribbles those precious seven digits and then thrusts my hand back at me. "Call me when you need something, got it?"

I didn't have a chance to reply because Mrs. Cinders called the class to order then, but I did manage to grin back as I left to return to my seat. I couldn't help but stare at my hand the entire way, those numbers burning into my retinas. I figured I'd have them seared into my brain in about 2.5 seconds.

Oh, I've definitely got it bad.

Stupid, Roxas, just stupid.

What makes you think he's going to be interested in you? So he gave you his number: so what? Numbers these days don't really mean all that much. Hell, I think my mother has the mailman's number and is friends with him on Facebook.

This feeling rushing through the pit of my stomach needs to go away right now. I don't need to get my hopes up.

Axel couldn't possibly be interested in me, right? Still, as I stare at those numbers, I feel like dancing. I'd finally done what I wanted and went after it. And so far, I'd succeeded! This was cause for celebration. I wanted to tell Sora and it was all I could do to keep in my seat for the rest of the period.

* * *

_**Seifer**_

* * *

Just what the fuck were those two thinking!? Like I wouldn't be able to figure out they talked to Hayner! I'm so pissed I want to deck Rai and Fuu. I'd never hit Fuu, 'cause she's a girl, but that doesn't mean I can't imagine it in excruciating detail!

I know they talked to him because he's avoiding me. That's not Hayner's style, no way. The boy's always challenging me 'cause he's too hotheaded to know any better. But now he's keeping a good distance away from me and I know they talked to them. I should have known they'd talk to him: I could have stopped them in their tracks if I had. But I've gotten complacent with those two.

But, it's no matter. Hayner can try to stay away but it's not going to work. I want what I want and I always get it. Even though this is easily fixable, I still gotta remind Rai of his place. I'm not stupid, though, so I wait for school to be done with and then I wait until Rai and I are at the Sandlot. Fuu's already gone home, something about her brother, so I don't have to worry about her witnessing Rai's putdown.

I drop my bag and clench my fists, shaking them loose as I wonder over to the Struggle bats. I stand there, back to Rai, letting him sweat. He knows something's wrong and he knows what's coming. He just doesn't know why. Intimidation is half of my M.O. and he knows it. And it's definitely working, too.

"Come pick a bat, Rai," I call out to him, picking up the heaviest and swinging it from hand to hand, testing its weight and suitability. I stand to the side as Rai comes over. He glances at me from the side and I coolly gaze back. I break his gaze as he chooses a bat and then I walk over to the middle of the arena, shifting into fight stance.

"I didn't like finding out that you talked to Hayner, Rai," I calmly say. "Maybe it was Fuu's idea, which I don't doubt because you wouldn't ever willingly talk to Hayner, but when are you going to stop being a fucking pussy and stand up to her? You knew I wouldn't like it if I found out."

Rai grimaces, coming over to me, tension radiating from his body. He's bigger than me and if he actually tried, he could probably win in a fight, too, but I've always been smarter. He's never learned the true way to break your own opponent, no matter how many times he's seen me do it. It's probably also why he just goes along with whatever Fuu wants, mostly because she's just as smart as me and uses quite the same tactics.

I don't like what I have to do, but he can tell he's left me no choice, right? I gotta keep my people in line by any means necessary. In Rai's case, force is necessary.

"Aw, c'mon, Seifer, y'know… it just ain't right," he says back to me. I don't really care what he thinks, though.

"If I say it is right, then aren't I the better judge?" I answer back, bat still at the ready. His bat is dangling from his hand, obviously unwilling to lift it, even in defense.

"Fuu was doing what she thought was right, Seifer, y'know? I gotta do what she asks."

I shake my head. "That's just not good enough."

And then I leap forward, swiping my bat straight behind his legs, toppling him over. He's not only stupid, he's slow, too. He clambers back up, bat swinging. I easily dodge the swipes, jabbing back, clobbering him in the side. The breath whooshes out of him and he doubles over and I swing the bat at his head. Normally, in a regular Struggle match, what I'd just done would have been illegal: you don't ever hit above the neck. I don't care, though. Rai's thick head can take a few hits.

Besides, this isn't exactly a Struggle match. No referees calling the shots this time.

"Hayner is my business, not yours, Rai. When are you going to learn?"

Rai stands back up, shaking his head. The bruises he'll have will hurt, probably already do, but I stand with not a scratch on me.

"Aw, Seifer, I'm sorry, okay? What I did was wrong, but—"

I came at him again, knocking the bat into his back, whirling around and slamming across his ribs and then knocked him in the back of the knees again. "Don't ever put a 'but' after a 'sorry', Rai! I don't need insincere apologies." I step back. "Come to think of it, I don't need apologies to begin with, either."

Rai is on his knees, breaths wheezing through his chest. There's a purple bruise swelling around his left eye and his lower lip is cut, oozing blood down his chin to dribble on his shirt. I feel bad about the shirt. I know it's his favorite. He doesn't say a word.

"You know what I do need, Rai?" I ask, coming to stand in front of him. "I need to know that you're going to do as you're told. I need to know that I can count on you to have my back. Not Fuu's back, not Hayner's, not even your goddamn Mama's back: mine."

I can tell he doesn't like the comment about his Mama. He's always had a soft spot for her. He's glaring at me like he's imaging my painful death. What can I say; I know exactly what buttons to push. Not that I give a damn, though.

"You got it, Seifer," he says quietly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think heard that. How about you try again?"

"I said you've got it, Seifer. I won't go near Hayner again."

I grin widely. "Great, Rai! I'm glad we had this little chat. Now we both know where we stand."

I leave him sitting on the ground, placidly putting my bat away before picking up my bag and walking out of the Sandlot. Rai'll get home just fine. This isn't the first discussion we've had before.

I shake my fist out, hissing quietly as the skin burns. I managed to scrape the knuckles going for that last swipe at his knees somehow. Gonna have to ice them when I get home.

"You know, you've gotta lot of nerve, asshole."

My head comes up, mouth twitching in a smile at the poisonous words thrown at me.

"Hayner, what a pleasant surprise; I had no idea you were following me. Oh, it just makes me so glad."

"Cut the crap, dick face. You know, I can't fathom why you'd ever think I'd go out with you. You can't even refrain from beating up your friends. I'm not exactly interested in being another face to pummel."

I just smile wider. He's gorgeous mad, like a spitting cat, with those brown eyes glacial and his teeth bared menacingly. He's wild. Normally, people say to be gentle and patient with a ferocious animal, but I just don't have the mentality for that.

So I walk closer and closer, all the while vitriolic words spew from his mouth. That's okay, though. I have better uses for that mouth.

"You know, you're just a two-faced bully. Don't you have anything better to do than pick on people? I don't even like Rai and I think you treated him like crap. Why can't you—"

His words halt in silence when I seal his mouth with mine. All in all, quite a victory for me, if I do say so myself; his mouth is sweet.

I lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, but it's merely for show, since I'll make him give it to me whether he likes it or not. I thread my fingers into his hair, pulling his head back, tongue sliding into his mouth. A moan escapes him and I can tell he doesn't want to like it, but he just can't help it. That's just fine with me. We kiss for a moment longer and then he rips away from my mouth, taking a few steps back.

I'll let him this time but only because I like seeing his reaction.

"You… you…," he struggles to say, body trembling violently. I smirk, licking my lips plainly, knowing he's watching my tongue intently.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, you jackass?" he explodes, eyes ripping away from my mouth and up to my eyes.

"I know exactly who I am, Hayner. When are you going to realize that you know it, too?"

He pants harder, too stunned to say anything else.

"Because, you know, Hayner, I'm just going to keep coming. You and I together…? I like that thought and I definitely liked what we just did. And I'm gonna like more of it, too. You might as well not fight, 'cause it's gonna happen, and you can run all you want, but it's not gonna deter me." I step closer, smirking as he backs up hastily. "I like the chase."

I just shake my head when he turns tail and runs.

"Run, run, as fast as you can…" But I'll catch you, Hayner, make no mistake about that.

* * *

_**Sora**_

* * *

"I got Axel's number!" Roxas said to me, emitting a decidedly unmanly squeak. I'd never seen him so excited and… happy.

It's honestly kind of scary. And then I actually listened to what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said to him, swiveling my head to look at him. I promptly trip over my feet on the sidewalk crack and I tumble to the ground. "Ow…."

I get back up and dust my knees off. Neither of us had after school plans, and that's quite rare, so we'd decided to walk home together. But Roxas doesn't even blink at my little fall, since they're all too common, and thrusts his hand in my face. Yep, there they are, seven bold numbers in black Sharpie, just squiggled haphazardly on Roxas' skin. This is cause for celebration, of course, but I just don't feel up to squealing with him.

Still, I manage a grin and a great for you and then we start to walk again. It's a little ironic, how our positions have reversed for the moment. Normally, I'd be jumping up and down even harder than Roxas is. I usually can't contain my excitement like he can. But I'd spent most of the day thinking, worried not only about the situation between Roxas and Axel, but more importantly, about Riku. If Roxas were less giddy over his success with Axel, I'm sure he'd notice my unusual silence, but he's just jabbering away at my side, staring at those numbers with stars in his eyes. Who knew he had it in him?

I can't be called the sharpest tool in the shed, I know, but I've always been able to tell when something was wrong with Riku and Roxas and now that Roxas is better (through no doing of my own, might I add) I can't help but notice that Riku is now the one who's doing badly. I don't want to say that he's drawing away from me, because that's not exactly right, but I don't know how else to describe it.

It's like… like Riku can't stand to be around me anymore. In fact, ever since I confessed about liking Kairi, there seemed to be a tension to him that hadn't been there before. I don't know what's wrong and I don't know how to fix it and every attempt I've made to speak to him about it leads to him shutting down further. I'm worried and there doesn't seem to be anything I can do about it.

I don't like that, not one bit.

But Riku's not the only thing on my plate, unfortunately. I'd been thinking lately about Roxas and his Axel problem. And I couldn't help but draw parallels between him and me. I was so gung-ho about getting Axel and Roxas together, stating all the while that Roxas was such an idiot for being too scared to just go up to Axel, and that we had to fix it for him, but….

What about my problem? After all, I liked Kairi and I'd done nothing to talk to her about it or even ask her out. Was I just like Roxas? I'd always thought myself better than that. That if I wanted something, I'd go after it. And if it was the last cookie or the remote, I'd go for it with gusto. But I've sat back and watched Kairi date other guys for two years now and I've never done anything to try and be with her myself.

Had I always considered myself inferior? Or was it just that I was a coward, no better than Roxas had been? He might have gotten angry about his cowardice, but I shoved mine away by helping Roxas instead. Surely, if he got Axel, then I'd have the same chance with Kairi, right?

Was I really so selfish? I didn't know and I had a headache from trying to sort it all out. He and I weren't so different then, were we? I'd thrown myself into helping him, but it turns out he didn't need my help. Riku and my matchmaking attempts had barely gotten off the ground and already Roxas had Axel's number. All he'd had to do was just talk to him.

Was it that simple? If I tried, could I have the same courage to talk to Kairi?

"Hey, Roxas," I say slowly, coming to a stop just as we reach our mailbox.

Roxas turns towards me. "Yeah?"

"When you… when you talked to Axel, was it hard?"

He stared at me, eyes narrowed a little. "The hardest thing I'd ever done and yet… the easiest thing, too."

"How do you figure that?" I ask.

"Once I was talking to him, I realized that I had nothing to be scared of. The hard part was going up to him, taking the chance that he might not talk back. But I also knew that he'd already talked to me once and I knew that I had to apologize. I was motivated enough to talk to him."

I nodded, eyes turning towards our house. His words made sense but that didn't make it any less hard. Everyone is afraid of getting rejected.

"Sora, you know, there's every chance that she'll say no, but… she'll never get the chance to say yes, either, if you don't even ask her."

I looked back at him.

"What I mean is; I realized that I had no one to blame but myself when it came to Axel. We're not suddenly going to start dating and it's not like him giving his number is him giving me carte blanche to just call him whenever," Roxas ruefully continues. "But it's a start that I hadn't had before and I never would have gotten it if I hadn't have taken the first step I needed to take. It's not going to be easy, but you'll never know if you never try."

We make our way into the house, Roxas to the kitchen for snacks, and me to the living room, plopping down next to our phone. Being one of Kairi's friends, I'd had her number for quite a few years now. Did I dare ask her out?

Roxas was right, though. It's easy to see now that I'd made my bed so far. It didn't make picking up that phone any easier, but I had at least a fifty-fifty chance, right? It was either one or the other and I'd like to think that my chances were swaying towards the yes side.

I stared at the phone a little harder and then I reached out and picked it up, punching in the numbers as I brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

I exhale, a smile coming to my lips. "Hi, Mrs. Coventina, is Kairi home yet?"

"Sora, it's good to hear from you. You haven't called me in a while, young man. I'm beginning to feel sadly neglected."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Coventina!" I say to her, my smile more sincere now. I'd always liked Kairi's mom. "I've had a lot on my plate lately."

"Oh, sure, Sora, excuses, excuses. Anyway, yeah, Kairi's right here. Bye, Sora!"

"Bye!"

"Hey, Sora, what're you calling about? It's a little early, isn't it?"

"H-hey, Kairi!"

Oh, shoot, my voice just cracked. Perfect. This is way too nerve-wracking.

"Uh, yeah, I know we just got home from school, but I, uh…."

"Yeah?" she said as my silence stretched over the phone. "Is something the matter, Sora?"

"What, oh, no, no, of course not!" Come on, Sora, no guts, no glory, no guts, no glory.

"Um, anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

The silence was deafening. "Like… a date, Sora?"

"Y-yeah."

A sigh crackled on the airwaves. "Oh, Sora, I… I'm sorry. I'm seeing someone right now. Besides…, I always thought…."

My throat burned, humiliation scraping through my vocal chords.

"You always thought… what?"

"Well, I… I always thought you were with… Riku."

My head flew up. "What!?"

"Well… I mean… it's obvious that Riku's always been in love with you… I just thought…."

"He's what?"

"Oh, God, you didn't know? I mean, you've always been around him, cuddling and stuff. I just assumed…."

"No, no, what?" I was hyperventilating now. She'd thought what? With… with Riku!? I'm not gay!

"I'm not gay," I wail into the phone. Not one of my finer moments, but still….

"I'm so sorry, Sora, I never even gave you and I being together a thought because I… you always seemed off limits. I hope you're not too upset with me, Sora."

"Of… of course not, Kairi. You have every right to choose who… whomever you want to date. But I'm not gay!"

"Okay, Sora, I'm sorry for just assuming. You know what it does, yeah?"

"Y-yeah, Kairi," I say tremulously, close to tears. Oh, it burns.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I love you, Sora, okay?"

I must have said something back, because the next thing I hear is the click of her receiver and then the buzzing dial tone of my phone. I slowly put it back down on the cradle.

I'd never been more humiliated. I guess my chances hadn't been all that good.

But… but me and Riku?

Why would she say that Riku was in love with me…? Did this have anything to do with Riku's sudden coldness? Did Kairi's words have any ring of truth to them? But…Riku wasn't gay, was he? Surely… surely, he'd have told me, his best friend, right?

…Right?

* * *

_**Zexion**_

* * *

Tonight a meteor shower was supposed to occur. I had originally planned to be outside in my backyard to watch the show. Instead, it was time for my… _date_; so much for what I wanted to do. I sneered in my mirror, seething at the clothes my sisters had forced me into. How they found out about Demyx, I'll probably never know, but they can be just as devious and sneaky as I am. Finding out about my… _date_, and stealing all of my clothes while I was taking my shower, leaving only this on the bathroom counter, is just merely one example of their underhanded tactics.

If it hadn't been aimed at me, I'd be almost proud of them. Nevertheless, it was aimed at me and therefore I was merely furious. Of course, this does mean that I'll not only have to do something to get back at them, but to watch my back for future pranks. I'd rather not have to go through this again. It's not that what they chose for me was all that bad, of course, but it was nicer than I was willing to dress for Demyx. I had been, after all, coerced into this.

Perhaps I'll add Demyx to my list of people to watch for underhanded tactics, too. He'd certainly shown an aptitude for the practice, so far. It was a little too late, though. The die had already been cast and my future was set. I was going to go on a… _date_… with Demyx. I've never felt more humiliated.

I turned away from the mirror and stomped my way downstairs. My mother came into the room, wiping her hands on a towel with an admonishment in her eyes.

"Don't be a child, Zexion, you'll scuff my floors," she told me before going back into the kitchen. I felt relieved: she hadn't whipped me with the towel. She must be distracted.

Still, her loss is my gain, so to speak. I finish coming down the stairs, quietly this time and then walk out the door. There was no way I'd let him come to my house. My mother might get ideas and that's one headache I'd rather deal without.

We'd decided to meet at the library, since it was only a five minute walk from my home. I shoved my hands in my pockets; head down as I stared at the cracked concrete beneath my feet. I was dreading this and I refused to acknowledge to anyone else the tiny part of me that was… excited and nervous. I was pushing it down quite hard.

Demyx wasn't going to make me enjoy this. I didn't like him, didn't want to get to know him, as either a friend or more, and no matter what he did, I was determined to spend the night wallowing in self-pity – if only to annoy him.

I blew out a breath, ruffling the fringe of my bangs back away from my eyes. How had I managed to be suckered into this? I've never let anyone get the best of me before and yet Demyx made it seem so easy, as though I hadn't spent my entire life building defenses against this very thing. A part of me didn't know what to do and how to handle this.

I tilted my head back as I neared the silent library, eerily lit against the night backdrop. Demyx hadn't arrived yet, which only allowed me to spend more time thinking about everything that had happened. Had it really only been a week and a half since school had started? It felt like much longer. My mind raced, trying to think of what I'd say, what I'd do, once Demyx arrived. I didn't plan on making this easy for him and I wasn't prepared to have a good time. He'd have to deal.

"Who'll have to deal with what?" said a voice from behind me.

I barely managed to control my surprised jump at the voice. I hadn't realized that I'd spoken aloud. Demyx had managed to sneak up on me quite easily: yet another instance that should not have happened. I'm losing my touch, it seems.

"Nothing that concerns you, Demyx," I said, as I turned to face him.

Demyx smiled. "You look good, Zexion."

I stayed silent. Demyx looked nice, as well, but that wasn't something I'd ever admit to even thinking, let alone actually let him know. He was entirely far too smug as it was.

His smile faltered but returned even brighter.

"Anyway, you ready to go? I'd had a hard time figuring out where to take you but then it suddenly came to me, like boom! You'll love this, promise!" he said, hands gesturing as he waved me forward.

I looked at him, but he seemed perfectly happy to stay quiet now. "So…," I started. "Where is this perfect place?" Curse my curiosity! It's leading me astray!

"Well, I can't tell you!" Demyx said, a teasing smile playing across his lips. "That would spoil the surprise."

I sniffed, unwilling to be excited. He wasn't going to make me enjoy this night, I wouldn't let him. Was I being unreasonably stubborn? Most likely, but he'd tricked me into this! Why should I be required to make this easy for him? It's not in me to forgive, especially when I have no reason to.

We walked in silence for a while, both of us preoccupied with our own thoughts. What was he thinking? Was he nervous? He'd been the one to want this, after all. It had been his idea. Did he have the right to be nervous in this case?

My brain was too wired, leaping from one thought to the next.

I stole another glance at him, confident that my bangs would keep my interest hidden. It was then I noticed the basket dangling from one hand, lightly thumping against his thigh with every step. Where had that come from? Surely it hadn't been there earlier, right?

"Why the picnic basket, Demyx?" I asked. Oh, curse you, mouth: why won't you stay shut?

"Well, we have to eat at some point," he replied lightly, swinging his head around to grace me with another beautiful smile.

No, no, don't think of him that way. Keep your distance, Zexion; he can't make you like him. You don't want to like him.

This is exhausting.

He turned back to face forward, once again silent. I'd always enjoyed the quiet, so why did it feel so deafening now? It made me uncomfortable, made me want to talk. I clamped my lips together tightly.

Soon enough, we came upon a hill, the highest one in the small town we called home. Demyx turned to me again.

"Come on, this is the best view."

As we ambled up the hill, Demyx started to talk. "So, I heard about the meteor shower for tonight. I thought you probably would have wanted to see it. See, look up."

I did as he commanded, tilting my head back as I stared up at the night sky. Sure enough, the show had started. I knew quite a lot about the phenomenon, but there is nothing to compare actually seeing one to. My lips parted on a gasp. The heavens were beautiful.

Demyx grabbed my hand and dragged me to the crest of the hill, digging a blanket out of his basket and spreading it across the ground. He then plopped down on it and forced me down with him. I was too busy admiring the shower to protest to his treatment.

He stared up with me, silent once again. He seemed just as awed by the sight as I. Then he turned his gaze away, focusing yet again on his basket. I remembered what he said about food and my stomach gurgled slightly, reprimanding me for not having eaten yet that day. I dragged my eyes away from the sight above me and instead focused on the one beside me.

Somehow, he'd known exactly what I wanted to do, what I had planned on doing, and he'd made it into something more than a blanket wrapped around me to ward off the night chill and a telescope set up in my backyard.

It was… sweet. My heart started to pound as I watched him pull out containers of food, chattering away about what was what and what had been made by his mother, which made it edible, and what had been made by him, which made it poison. My defenses were crumbling swiftly and I couldn't seem to put them back up.

No one had ever done something like this for me. I was touched and my heart hammered harder, letting me know that it was quite ably ignoring my very specific wishes.

Suddenly, the sight above me paled significantly in preference to him. Demyx had done the impossible yet again and he'd made it look so easy.

It wasn't going to last, though. I knew that as surely as I could breathe. This… this was going to end badly for me.

I was going to get hurt.

* * *

_**Axel**_

* * *

It was nice talking to Roxas this afternoon. He'd even apologized; something that I could tell had been difficult for him.

So I'd given him my number without much thought. Now, I almost regretted it.

I'd given up on Demyx, when I overheard from a friend that he'd asked Zexion out on a date. How he got Zexion to say yes, I don't know, but it hardly matters. So, it's time to move on.

I hadn't meant to move on quite so quickly, though. Yes, Roxas is cute, and yes, he's exactly my type, but my heart's been bruised, you see, by Demyx's unconscious rejection. I can hardly jump from one guy to the next, right?

So, why am I beside my phone, watching it and waiting for Roxas to call? Forget the Calculus on my desk; I'm too busy staring at a phone that won't ring!

What a drag.

I force my head to turn to the book and grimace as figures swim in front of my eyes. Math sucks.

And then my phone rings. I start in surprise, my fingers fumbling around my pencil, and I grab my cell.

"Hello?"

Why do I sound breathless? This isn't that big a deal. _No_, it's not.

"Hey, Axel!"

Damn. "Hi, Naminé," I said grudgingly.

"Well, gee, you sound so happy to hear from me. I'm positively aglow from your enthusiasm."

My lips quirk, and I said, "Yeah, yeah, shine bright, sweetie. Anyway, what're you calling about?"

"What, I can't just talk to you?"

In this case, it's probably best to just keep quiet, so my lips are sealed and I tell her much the same.

This leads, though I can't really tell how, to her starting into a debate on pastels versus watercolors and twenty minutes later, I'm still talking to her about absolutely nothing when my call waiting pings, startling me yet again.

When I look at the number, it's not one I recognize. Could it be Roxas?

"Hey, Naminé, let me call you back, I've got another call."

"Ooh, is it important? Maybe I'll keep you on just long enough for you to miss it and then you can continue to talk to me instead."

"Naminé, why don't you call and talk to Reno? You know, your boyfriend," I said, amused by her tone, but impatient to answer the other call, too.

"Oh, alright, fine, I'll go. You know, you can be such a spoilsport. Why do I bother?"

"I don't know, but, hey, let's talk about this later, m'kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, bye, Axel. Love you!" she said before hanging up.

I look at my phone, which is still ringing, and I answer the call, amazed that whoever it was had stayed on this long. If it's Roxas, that's a good sign, right? That means he's interested, yeah?

"Hey," I answer the phone, my voice going breathless again. Damn it, Axel, get a grip! You're not a twelve year old girl!

"Hey, Axel, this is Roxas."

"Roxas, hey, what's up?" Score one for Axel! Damn, I'm good; it hasn't even been two hours since I gave him my number. I'd just gotten up to my room and pulled out my homework when he'd called. Don't know why I bothered with the homework, though: it's not like I'm going to get any done. At least, not right now; maybe later… much later.

"Oh, uh… I just… wanted to make sure I had your number put in my phone right, you know? I mean, Sharpie doesn't last forever, right? It was starting to smear. And, well, I just wanted to make sure I didn't lose your number."

It made me smile. He sounded just as breathless as I did and I think he's rambling. Was he nervous, too? Was he interested? It was too soon to tell. Asking him out would be what Naminé would want me to do, but I don't think I'm ready. Remember, bruised heart here.

"So, you didn't want to talk?"

"Oh, no, I mean, yes, I mean… Well, we don't have to talk, you know?"

Another 'you know' and he's going to start sounding like Rai.

"Okay, so, you've got my number and now I've got yours. All is right in the world."

Oh, geez, I'm flirting. I'm terrible, just terrible. But, hey, he's cute, what can I say? I could do a whole hell of a lot worse. Wait, that sounds bad… Roxas wouldn't want to be considered like that, right? This is hard. You'd think I'd never dated before.

Well, wait, do I want to date Roxas? I mean, he's cute and all, but is he worth actually getting involved with? As he rambles on, stumbling over his words, so obviously nervous and obviously caring about it, my heart stutters and I'm inclined to say yes.

Yes, he's definitely worth it. I like this feeling. It's nice. Maybe it's a good thing that Demyx didn't want me. Maybe I'm not so bruised after all.

And maybe Roxas is the best thing for me right now. I like where this is going.

"Hey, Roxas," I said, cutting into his flow of words, "would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

"Uh…."

The smile on my face starts to slip as his mumble turns into silence that just seems to tick by. It feels an eternity and I'm beginning to wonder if I'd misread the signs when there was a squeak on the phone.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds fantasti- uh, I mean, that sounds great. Yeah."

Success! Guess I had read them right.

"Alright then, glad to hear it."

"Okay, well, I have to go, Axel. My dad's yelling something at me about homework; can't really tell since I'm not really listening."

"Then I'll talk to you later. Let's meet up tomorrow for lunch, okay?"

"Sounds good. Bye!"

I put my phone down when I hear the click of the receiver.

I'm almost giddy and I don't have time to reprimand myself for being giddy before I'm up and dancing a little jig around my bedroom.

It's silly and stupid and I make it a point to avoid my bedroom window just in case someone happens to be outside and looking up at the exact right moment to see me dance across my room in abandonment. I still have my pride, okay?

I don't know what the hell I'm doing or why, but there's something inside me that can't help it. I like Roxas and a part of me feels horrible that I've moved on from Demyx so quickly, especially since I liked him for most of last semester of last year, but the bigger part of me doesn't really care.

So I'm just gonna shove that other part of me aside and yell 'hurrah' for this. This'll be good for me, yes?

I don't know, but I'm willing to take this wherever it goes.


End file.
